On The Horizon
by smkelley93
Summary: Sequel of Alone Until Now: Akari has been reborn, but will she have a peaceful, carefree life or will she have more challenges to face? Will she finally be able to live peacefully with Seito and loved ones? Who exactly is Akari and what is she really capable of? Rating may change!
1. Live The Life We Never Could

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"Momma!" She heard her baby yelling for her, but the exhaustion was much too strong. Her eyelids wouldn't budge. All of the royalty duties were wearing her down and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"My love, she won't stop crying for you." A male's voice tried to reach out to her in her sleep oblivion.

His voice always soothed her, but this wasn't the time to be lulled; she needed to be awake so she could comfort her child. Eyelids fluttering open, she realized that her husband was sitting upright in bed holding their second-born.

"What's wrong, Little One?" She asked her daughter who was still crying and sat up.

"She was having a nightmare; I woke her up and all she wanted her Momma."

"I'm sensing a little jealousy," Smiling, she plucked their daughter from his arms and almost instantly the crying stopped. "What were you dreaming, sweetie? Bad things? Your mommy's here; no need to fear anymore."

"Momma…" The child sniffled, rubbing her puffy, red eyes. Her cherry blossom colored hair was down from their usual odangos and her nightgown was disheveled and wrinkled. "Bad dream…"

"I know, Little One. Go to sleep; I'm here."

While the little girl's mother gently rocked her, her father pulled out a golden locket from the dresser. Opening it, a familiar tune filled the room and the little girl's eyes drooped. Curling up closer to her mother's comforting bosom, her light snoring could be heard against the melody of her father's locket. The two parents chuckled lightly as they watched their sleeping child for a few moments.

"Usako, the nightmares are becoming more frequent as she ages."

"I know, she's remembering her past, and quite honestly it scares me. She is only three years old, Mamo-chan. It's too soon. She should be dreaming of unicorns and fields of beautiful flowers, not war and bloodshed."

"I've been having strange dreams that something powerful is to become of her. I don't know how to explain it, but soon enough I suppose we'll find out."

"Oh, my sweet Akari-chan. I really hope in this life, you will finally find happiness. Aishiteru." Gently kissing Akari on the forehead, Usagi tucked her young daughter in between herself and Mamoru.

"She should stay as a princess; fighting and training would only worsen her pain and maybe the nightmares would vanish."

"What if she was meant to protect this planet, Mamo-chan? We can't hide her abilities away from her."

"I just want her to be happy. No broken bones or scratches running up and down her limbs, Usako."

"She has healing powers, you know. Akari is not weak."

"I never said she was weak. She just… I don't want her hurt."

"The senshi's children… they could protect her then? Without proper training, Akari won't be able to protect herself."

"She could have the normal life that we never had."

The couple wearily looked at each other. No words needed to be spoken; they were both trying to be optimistic but no matter what, their efforts were futile. Nightmares would always find their way to Akari, disturbing her pure mind and heart.

* * *

So here is the first chapter of the sequel of 'Alone Until Now'! I'm not sure if I like the title, but it just kind of popped in my head as I was writing. Thank you for reading and please, please, please review!


	2. The Dandelion

Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

A couple of months followed after Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion's conversation about their three-year-old daughter. Akari's nightmares caused her to wind up in her parent's bed almost every night, cuddled in between the two. Between trying to figure out a way to stop Akari's mental breakdowns and their royal duties, their nerves were becoming frazzled and uncertainty continued to grow. They decided to go through with their plan to give Akari as much peace as they could as a princess. No fighting, no senshi roles. Akari would awaken as a senshi when and if she would be needed.

By this time, different colored roses, dandelions, tulips blooming in the warm, springtime air. The smell of winter was finally dispersing gradually and flowing into the fresh breeze of flowers and salt water. The Sun's rays gently warming naked arms and legs as skin became exposed from thinner clothing. Green grass tickling unexpected tiny toes as little ones play. Tiny insects crawling innocently on leaves and branches...

"Akari-chan, you know not to play outside by yourself," warned Chibiusa, Akari's older sister as she kneeled beside Akari.

"Demo, everyone busy!" Akari's chubby, little fingers held up a dandelion and giggled loudly resulting in Chibiusa's failed attempt to hide her smile. "Play?"

"Iie, Akari. We have to go back inside. Momma is worried about you. I don't even know how you escaped," she said as she picked up her sister. "And you're all dirty... Well, that _was_ a cute dress, now there are grass stains all over it. Momma is definitely not going to be happy."

"Momma mad?"

Chibiusa huffed out a quick "Hai" before carrying her sister back inside the safe confounds of the castle. Akari nuzzled her face into Chibiusa's neck trying to hide the embarrassment. The older girl shifted her arms so the little one could be more comfortable. For a few minutes, the only sound heard was the clicking of Chibiusa's heels as they continued to their parent's room.

"Akari-chan!" Akari turned around away from Chibiusa's shoulder to face her mother, "I told you not to go outside by yourself. It is far too dangerous," their mother scolded.

Akari's eyes became full with hot tears and wet lines slipped against her cheek. "Gomen, Momma. Everyone busy!"

The queen's stern facial expression softened and gathered her small child into her own arms. "I know, Little One. I promised you that we would all be able to play together later though, didn't I?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, excited to finally be able to spend quality time with her family.

"Momma, I am scheduled to go train in a few minutes. Should I send a maid to help clean Akari?"

The queen softly smiled at her oldest daughter and shook her head gently. "Iie. Arigato, though. Have fun training, Small Lady."

Her daughter gracefully bowed and exited the room leaving the toddler and mother all alone. "You're a mess, Akari-chan. What am I to do with you being so explorative?" Neo- Queen Serenity earned a giggle from her little one and a warm smile spread upon her lips. "You remind me so much of myself, Little One: so clumsy, getting into prohibited areas, and always becoming messy. But I love every little bit of it. Isn't that right?"

"Love me, Momma?" Asked Akari as she watched the queen preparing a bath in her grand washroom.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you love me back?"

"Hai!" Akari beamed happily and lovingly at her mother. "Oh, Momma?"

"Hai? What is it?"

Akari's mood drastically changed from excitement to bashful in a matter of seconds, revealing a shy smile left upon her small lips. Her chubby fingers clutched the stem of the dandelion she had picked earlier and held it out to her mother. "Wish?"

"A dandelion? Arigato, Little One. It's beautiful. What shall I wish?" Serenity asked while gently plucking the flower from the little's one grasp.

"Yours, Momma!"

"I suppose you are correct. I shall make a wish when we play later so we don't make more of a mess inside, ne?" As the child nodded her head in agreement, Serenity placed the dandelion on the bathroom counter, making a mental note not to forget her daughter's present. "Okay, Akari, let's get you clean. Raise your arms, please."

Akari did what she was told and her mother lifted the now- ruined blue sundress above her head and undressed her child. After doing so, she placed Akari in the comfortable bath filled with plenty of bubbles, the way both of her children liked… and sometimes she indulged in a few bubbles herself once in a while. She took note that Akari was much more well-mannered than Chibiusa was as a child. Her oldest would constantly splash water everywhere and leave Serenity soaked by the end of the child's bath. Serenity made sure she would not be wearing anything formal while bathing her oldest, when she was still young that is. Akari, on the other hand, was more interested in poking bubbles and obeying her mother's command when it was time to close her eyes so soap wouldn't irritate her eyes. Serenity relished every moment with her child for she knew these were rare occasions; even if she only saw her daughters for a mere second, it made her tasks during the day much more enjoyable for she knew that they were safe and well. The queen wrapped Akari in a much too large towel for Akari's small frame after draining the water and lifted her so she could dry off the excess water. Seating her child on her lap as she sat down on a plush stool, she started to detangle the little one's pink colored hair.

"Akari, you won't remember any of what I am to tell you, and… I haven't told anyone this besides your Poppa… but I had a dream when your star seed was given to me; you were a very unexpected gift," Serenity smiled at her child as she reminisced her dream. "A figure came to me and gave me the choice of either raising you or giving another the opportunity of having you as their daughter, but to tell you the truth I _was_ hesitant because I knew you in your previous life. It would be weird, ne?" The queen chuckled to herself and continued to brush her child's hair, rolling them into their trademark heart-like odangos. "It would be unusual for a mother to give birth to her friend that she once knew, demo… I was informed that even though it would be your star seed, you would be the daughter of Mamo-chan and me. You would be a mixture of us; the both of us would give you qualities that you didn't have previously… like your pink hair." Serenity completed both sides of Akari's hairdo. "Or your deep blue, oceanic eyes… Everyone wondered why I named you Akari, but I informed them that it was in memory of you. Akari Tukiko Serenity, you have been given special powers, but your Poppa and I decided you should be able to wield your powers when your time comes. You will become someone great with special and extraordinary powers. I hope when you finally awaken, you won't be upset."

"Momma…" Akari said after a few moments of staring at her teary-eyed mother. Turning around, she embraced the queen as much as she could with her short arms and Serenity hugged her back with as much emotion as she could. "Never mad at you."

"I wish you never will," Serenity whispered to herself not noticing a lone, white fluffy propeller separating itself, from the rest connected to the dandelion, falling onto the floor.

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Also, a special thank you to:

**ASiriusWriter01** and** kittylovex2** for putting this story on their alerts!

And also **sparrowflyaway** for always reviewing and being there for support!

xoxo


	3. Mischievous Akari

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Queen Serenity had to be careful with how she dressed her youngest daughter. Even during dinner, she rechecked the outfit to be sure that the dress was not only appropriate attire for a princess, but proofed for Akari's clumsiness. Smiling as she reminisced all the times Akari reminded her of her younger self as Usagi, she pulled out a dress perfectly suited for today's activities.

"Momma! Outside! You promised!" Akari whined as her mother slid a pale yellow dress over her head.

The queen smiled daintily at her daughter and said, "Why do you think I'm putting a sundress on and not your princess dress, Little One?"

Akari looked down at the dress and a broad smile enveloped the child's face and she bounced up and down, grasping her mother's hands. Giggles erupted from her delicate lips as her mother lifted her tiny body in her strong, porcelain-toned arms. Akari nuzzled her forehead into the crook of her mother's neck and sighed happily. Carefully, the queen opened the door leading to the hallway and carried her youngest daughter outside where the others waited with their daughters.

"Akari, your friends are here, wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping!" The little girl replied whirling her upper body to look at everybody. "Minna!"

Maia(Mercury's), Aubrey(Mars'), Phoebe(Venus'), and Irissa(Jupiter's) all smiled brightly and eagerly asked her to play with them. Akari squirmed to escape from her mother's arms and she obliged after she gave her daughter a quick kiss on her crescent moon placed on her forehead. The mother's all sat down on the quilt Jupiter placed on the grass, and watched their children run around.

"Serenity, do you ever wish to go back into the past where everything was so simple? Where all we had to worry about were our exams and homework?" Venus randomly asked.

"Venus…" The queen gave her companion a surprised look.

"I am just asking, because sometimes I do."

"We wouldn't have our daughters to brighten our day or even Crystal Tokyo."

"I know, but don't you wish we were young again?"

"Sometimes, but our children are amazing little miracles and I would miss them terribly if I went back to live in that time again. Right now is much more peaceful than then; we had so much to worry about back then as well with battling so many enemies."

They a sighed simultaneously and continued to watch their daughters in silence. Akari tripped a few times, causing the women to chuckle.

"Akari is just like you, Sere-chan," remarked Mars.

"She is like who I used to be…"

"We still catch a glimpse of the old- Usagi once in a blue moon," Mars replied smirking. "We all know that you sneak inside the kitchen, eating leftovers and you still stumble sometimes."

The queen's face blushed profusely and tightened her mouth closed. She thought no one noticed…

"Don't be embarrassed, Sere-chan. We all have our slip-ups," Jupiter said, trying reassuring her queen. She earned an appreciative smile from Serenity in reply.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I found!" Akari yelled while clumsily running over to show her mother what she said had in her chubby hands.

"What is it, Little One?"

The little girl opened her hands and a green caterpillar, that was almost as long as one of her hands, was inching along across her palm. "Isn't it cute!"

The queen looked at her daughter with one of her eyebrows cocked and a playful smirk spread across her plump lips.

"Remember when-"

"No, Venus. I don't. That's lovely, Akari."

"Can I keep it?"

"No it belongs outside where it can transform into a beautiful butterfly."

"What kind of butterfly?"

"Most likely a fire-breathing, reptilian-"

"Venus!"

"They exist?!" Akari's eyes widened with fear and looked at her mom for answers.

"No, Akari, there is no such thing as fire-breathing, reptilian butterflies. It's probably going to turn into those little white butterflies that are always fluttering about during the springtime."

"I feel like that's all Crystal Tokyo has… white butterflies…"

"Venus…" the queen warned.

"Gomen, gomen," the yellow senshi laughed.

"Lay the caterpillar back down where you found it, and play with the others, Akari."

When the little girl ran off with the caterpillar, they all burst with laughter.

"Don't act like you didn't know what I was referring to earlier, Sere-chan."

"I know what you were talking about. I thought it was inappropriate to speak of it in front of Akari. Or any of the girls, for that matter."

"It was funny, though. Your expression when you realized you were leaning in to kiss a caterpillar and not Endymion. I wish I could have gotten a picture of that!"

"I don't think Venus is ever going to grow up," Mars said giggling.

Venus playfully stuck out her tongue at the fire warrior and carried on watching the children. After a few minutes Venus asked, "What is Akari doing?"

The inner senshi and queen glanced in the direction Venus was looking and saw Akari slowly approaching Jupiter's daughter with the caterpillar pinched in between her pointer finger and thumb, dangling and swinging slightly. She returned the caterpillar not in the leaves where she found it… but in Irissa's, Jupiter's daughter, hair causing a roar of laughter amongst the women. They could all imagine Devil-like horns and tail adorned upon Akari's little head and tush as she snuck away, snickering quietly, while the caterpillar went unnoticed by Irissa.

"Akari was definitely meant to be Sere-chan's daughter!" Mercury said between fits of laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this was an especially fun chapter since I got to show how Akari is just like Neo Queen Serenity. I'll put Mamoru in probably next chapter and MAYBE we'll see Seito! I feel like Chibiusa is closer to her dad than her mom so that is why I'm writing Usagi and Akari's bond to be much closer. Akari _is _close to Mamoru, but, like I said, Usagi and Akari are very close. Also, from now on, I'm going to refer Chibiusa as Usagi and Usagi Tsukino as Neo Queen Serenity. And obviously Endymion is Mamoru! Choosing the senshi's children's names were kind of difficult, but I love them! If you have any questions as to how I decided their names, just ask and the next chapter I will explain in the author's note! Thank you so much for reading! Please review.


	4. Just Sit And Look Pretty, Right?

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

The queen, senshi, and their children walked back into the palace to prepare themselves for dinner. Jupiter and her daughter had to leave earlier than everyone else for Irissa's hair was sprinkled with mud and sticky from a certain someone placing a worm in her hair. As Neo- Queen Serenity was lecturing Akari not to act un-lady like anymore, she proceeded to re-do her child's hair into their usual odangos.

"Akari, I thought I told you to start being a lady."

"Momma, you laughed though," Akari protested, wincing as her mom brushed through a tangle.

"Yes, I know, but how many times have I told you stop pulling pranks?"

"Like, a lot."

"Momma, she's only three. Let her be a child," Usagi said walking through the door.

"Yeah, Momma!" Akari's eyes twinkled as she looked up at her mother when their mother finished her second odango.

The older woman sighed. "You have to start learning how to be a lady, Akari."

"Demo-"

"No but's young lady."

"Is everyone ready?" Akari's father, Endymion, asked while walking into the royal bedroom.

"Poppa!" Akari jumped down from the stool and skipped to her father.

The king kneeled to her height and smiled brightly. "I'm terribly sorry that I was unable to make it to the picnic. We'll prepare our own picnic together. Does that sound okay?" Akari excitedly nodded in response. "Dinner is ready to be served," he said standing back up.

Akari and her father walked down the hallway, chatting about their day, hand-in-hand while Usagi and their mother leisurely meandered behind them. All four of them looked toward the door when they noticed a man blocking their path.

"Seito!" Akari yelled excitedly as she noticed the young man standing outside the door to the dining hall. She rushed past her father's legs and the sound of her shoes _click-clacked_ loudly as she leaped into his awaiting arms.

"Good evening, Akari," he replied whilst picking her up to hitch her on his hip. "How is the little princess doing?"

"Great! I'm hungry."

He chuckled lightly. "That is to be expected. I heard of your adventures today. Did you have fun?"

"I did! But Momma said I need to be more like her. Like a lady," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sometimes we all need to have fun, Akari."

"Seito, please stop provoking her," the Queen sternly said to the man earning her a heartfelt laugh.

"She is only a child, Serenity-sama. I am sure you acted the same when you were younger."

"I wasn't a princess then."

She walked passed them and into the dining hall where everyone was sitting waiting for the royal family.

"You haven't come to see me in a really long time," Akari scolded Seito as he carried her into the dining hall.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I have been very busy lately."

"With what?"

"Grown-up duties," he replied, placing her in a seat beside him.

"Ew. Grown-up stuff," Akari said as their dinner was being served.

"Eat your peas, Akari-chan." He asked noticing that she was rolling the disgusting green balls around her plate with a spoon.

"Gross," she replied continuing to play with her food. "Momma be mad about a food fight?" She whispered to Seito.

"Yes, she would be very mad especially if she just had a talk with you about being more of a lady."

Her face cutely scrunched up at she lifted the peas into her mouth and chewed them. Everyone encouraged her to eat healthy so that she can grow up to be strong and healthy, but why would she need to have sturdy muscles like a senshi when she was a princess? Wouldn't she just need to sit and look pretty?

"But peas are gross," Akari pouted causing Seito to chuckle lightly.

Seito had to remind her several times that Akari's mother was looking her way to make sure she was consuming all her healthy vegetables before she was scolded yet again. While Seito and Akari were playfully bickering about who was to take the last buttered roll, they were unaware that senshi and royal couple were smiling at them, happy that the couple was given another chance to be together again. Even though the two had more of a sister-brother bond now, their relationship would definitely rekindle into what it was when Akari was Sailor Star. But before they knew it, time was already past due for Seito to leave to return home.

"Arigato for inviting me to dinner," Seito bowed to the royal couple, and they bowed to him. He then leaned down to Akari's toddler level. "I really am sorry for my delayed visit. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Seito-chan." Akari said with a radiant smile with hopes to see her best friend again soon.

"Ja ne, Akari-chan. Soon, I promise." And with a kiss on her forehead, he departed from the little girl, returning to the Sun.

* * *

So I didn't want Seito to say "I love you" back to Akari, because he's like 3,000 years old and she's 3…and that is too creepy in my opinion. When she's older, it will definitely be much different. It's cute for her to say it because so naïve and completely oblivious of everything that is going around her. I think the next chapter will kind of be a filler chapter. I'll bring in the outers (I honestly can't wait for this), more of the inner's daughters, and perhaps some more Seito and Akari while she's growing up. I might be splitting the rest of Akari's childhood into two chapters so it's not _so_ long, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was relatively shorter than the others. I'm sorry if it was kind of choppy; I tried my best to edit it as much I could, but I just wanted to get started on the next few chapters. It's probably going to be a while before updating after since I have school. Please review!


	5. Sister Bickers

Days drifted away, never to be seen again. Weeks melted into months. Months drifted away and before anyone's knew it years passed them by. Every day the smaller princess of Neo-Queen Serenity and Kind Endymion had noticeable changes. Day after day, it seemed as if she grew another inch. Her hair was a little longer which made doing her odangos much more of a challenge. Her growing of limbs made her a little more clumsy as if she were a puppy testing out their running skills. The adults could no longer talk amongst themselves with the child around for Akari's listening had become too acute.

Akari and Usagi were polar opposites. While the teenaged Usagi was intellectual and sociable, Akari had slight trouble with her lessons and was introverted. Usagi loved to dance with suitors, but rarely did you see Akari willingly walk up to strangers to socialize. The older sister was always making new friends and enjoyed doing so, but Akari would rather cozy up in the library with a new book, asking Sailor Mercury about strange vocabulary. Granted Akari was ten and Usagi approaching the age of twenty, everyone could tell how different the two were going to be when Akari was finally an adult. With the royal sisters being completely different, their relationship resulted in furious electricity.

"Akari, would you please put down that book and be a normal kid?" Usagi complained as she snatched the book out of her sister's hands.

"Usagi-baka! Give back my book!"

Her sister was much taller, considering their age difference, so when Akari tried to jump to obtain her book from her sister's clutches, she only reached to her shoulders.

"No way. Go play or something. I'm tired of not babysitting a kid who doesn't scrape their knees or dirty their clothes. Sometimes, I think you're more mature than I, Akari. Can we just go outside?"

"If I'm so mature, then why don't you just go by yourself?" Akari rebuked.

"I wish I could just go back into the past sometimes so I don't have to put up with your batty-ness…" Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Akari stopped jumping for her book to stare at her sister in disbelief.

"Hm?" The taller girl stared back.

"What do you mean by go back into the past? That's forbidden."

"I don't know what you're talking about, baka. Now can we go outside or something?"

"Was it fun?"

"I didn't go into the past!"

"You just said you did! I heard you!"

"You're psycho. I hope you're aware of this."

"No, I'm not… Please, I just want to know if it was fun and what you did."

"I went to train and it was tough so-"

"Train? To be Sailor Moon? Do I get to train, too?"

"You're a princess, Akari. Princesses don't train."

"You're a princess; I see no reason why I can't be a senshi either."

"I wish you were still a baby. You're growing up too fast."

"You're going off subject."

"You're getting on my nerves."

"Then let me have my book back and I'll leave you be so you can go outside and make-out with Helios."

"Why you little-" Usagi growled in frustration and hurriedly pushed Akari's book into her hands and stomped out of the door.

Akari shrugged her shoulders and set down her book. Walking out of the room, she strolled down the corridors where she found the throne room. The only place where she could find a decent conversation with her parents. It was where she could peacefully climb into their laps without them complaining that they were busy and whatnot. Taking a breaking from royal duties, even if it were a few minutes, were what the royal couple needed during the day. To see their daughters meant more than they could describe.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They both looked up from the papers they were reviewing and surprised expressions were drawn upon their faces. Placing the documents aside, they welcomed Akari into the room with the surprise dissolving into pleasant happiness.

Climbing into her mother's lap she immediately said, "Why did Usa go to the past, Momma?"

The queen's breath hitched for a moment and she paused before finally lifting her daughter into her arms. "Did she tell you that?"

"Hai. And she said it was for her training. Is that true?"

"Your sister does speak the truth, Little One, but why do you ask?"

"I was wondering when it would be my turn to go, because I want to be a senshi as well," she nervously replied as she fiddled with the soft fabric of her dress.

"Oh, sweetheart. Being a senshi is not an easy job; it's not so glamorous as your friends make it out to be. What you don't know is how much work is put into being as strong as they are. You don't want to become a senshi. Besides, why would you want to do that when you can have all of the luxury of being a princess and guardians as your best friends?"

"I feel like a wimpy child when I can't do half the things the others can. I just sit and watch them train sometimes and I'm jealous of them, Momma. I just want to fit it with them."

"But you do. All of you are so happy together when you have time to play," the queen said, trying to reassure her.

"But if I was a senshi like them… we would have more time together to play…"

Smiling gently her father leaned over to his daughter, "Akari-chan, your friends love you no matter what. They will always be there for you and will never turn their backs on you. They're not only your guardians, but they are there when you feel down."

Akari smiled brightly and thanked her parents for the advice. Jumping down from her mother's lap and informed them she would see them at dinner. She would speak about her loneliness to her friends, hoping they would understand.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. College is very time consuming and I'm just trying to figure out where I want to go exactly with this story. Don't forget to review! If you have any ideas, just let me know! :)


	6. Keeping Secrets

Her friends were waiting in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves about how difficult training was, congratulating one another on how well they dodged and hit animate objects. While Irissa and Phoebe were trading tips on which technique works best to bring down an enemy taller than them, Maia and Aubrey were strategizing how the four of them could barricade an attack.

"It would work easier if we had a fifth member…" Maia replied as Aubrey scribbled out her sketch.

"I definitely agree. If only Princess Usagi would allow us to collaborate with the Quartet Senshi… It's not fair," Aubrey huffed, trying to sketch another plan.

"It's only because they're older than us and they're _Usagi's_ protectors," Irissa butted in as she overheard what they were discussing.

"It really isn't fair, though. The more senshi we have working together, the better we could protect both of our princesses," Aubrey muttered.

"You have to keep in mind that Usagi is Sailor Moon and she is fully capable of defending herself; she has the Quartet just in case like how Neo-Queen Serenity has our moms there for her. It's just…" Phoebe trailed off, not wanting to complete her thoughts.

"Akari is just a princess, we know. We are all aware of what she is capable of as well, but our king and queen have trusted us to keep their secret safe," Maia finished for Phoebe.

"I feel as if something is going to happen and we'll need a fifth person-" Aubrey stopped midsentence as she became aware of Akari's bounding presence heading towards them.

"Hi guys!" Akari excitedly announced her arrival and plopped down between Maia and Aubrey.

"Hey, Akari," they all warmly welcomed her.

"So, how was training?" Akari questioned as she peered down Aubrey's shoulder to inspect the young senshi's battle sketches.

"Great, how was studying?" Aubrey questioned Akari, startled by Akari who was still looking at her sketches.

"I had no studies today since Maia's Momma was busy with technical difficulties in the Computer Room. But, I did want to talk to all of you about something that has been bothering me," Akari's mood suddenly declined and she slid down from Aubrey's shoulder.

"What has been bothering you, Akari? Is Usagi pestering you again?"

A small smile spread across Akari's lips, "A little, but that's not what has been on my mind. I've been…feeling lonely. I don't want your sympathy, though… I just wanted to know what you thought of our friendship…" The small princess replied, twisting her hands in her lap trying to ease the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

Silence filled the group for a few moments for they were taken aback by the blunt question asked by their dearest companion. Akari was the one who was always planning creative ideas to play and ready to embark adventurous activities when they spent time together. Even when she scraped her knees against the harsh texture of pavements, she was ready to continue as soon as she was healed. The only times when she was a bit moody were her studying/reading days and she was only shy during dances and parties.

"What do you mean when you ask what we think of you?" Phoebe asked, inching closer to her friend.

"Like...do you think of me as a wimp since I'm not a senshi? Everyone else has these amazing powers, but I'm just a princess who sits around and looks pretty. I want to be tough and able to fight like the rest of you…"

"We don't think of you as a wimp at all," Maia tried to comfort her by draping her arm across her princess' shoulders.

"You might be a little lazy sometimes and eat more than the rest of us, but not a wimp," Aubrey teased as she set down her pencil finally giving up for the day.

"Aubrey!" The rest of the senshi exclaimed.

"What?! I only spoke the truth! She spends her free time lounging around and reading; it's called being lazy!"

"I'm lazy? I totally agree, though, but I suppose I got that from my mom. What else do you expect me to do when all I can do is ready and study how to be a queen…? Oh, and if you had another senshi to fill in that place right here," Akari pointed at a specific spot on Aubrey's drawing, "You could totally defend me a whole lot more. Maybe if you just spread everyone apart a little bit, it would create a wider barrier. I guess you don't necessarily need another senshi…Just thought you ought to know…"

Akari then stood up and wiped off blades of grass from her dress. Smiling and curtsying towards her friends, she elegantly walked back inside the castle grounds.

"Am I the only one who thinks she should really be our fifth senshi…?" Maia spoke as soon as their princess was out of ear-shot.

The all shook their heads wondering why Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion requested that their daughter not be a senshi like the rest of them. It was quite odd how the queen herself was Sailor Moon once before and did not want her own daughter to not know how defend herself.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Radiant Rubies

I'm sorry for jumping years, it's just I feel as if I write more of Akari's childhood, it will take me forever to update because I wouldn't know how to continue. And I definitely know how it feels when I'm reading a fanfic and the next chapter isn't updated for a long while. Anyways, in this chapter I've skipped like four years where some action is starting to show up. Finally, right? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Momma," a thirteen-year-old Akari walked cautiously to her mother who was reading over documents in the library.

The queen peered up from her papers and smiled warmly, "Akari, what a wonderful surprise. How is my beautiful daughter?"

"I am well, thank you. I was wondering if you could answer a question of mine," the princess replied as she sat down in a red, plush chair next to her mother.

"Of course," Neo-Queen Serenity placed her documents in her lap and gave her daughter her undivided attention.

"When is Usagi coming home to visit?"

Serenity's expression softened, "I miss your sister as well, but she is a newlywed, and well she would just want her peaceful vacation away with her husband."

"I understand," Akari sighed, disappointed.

"I have a surprise for you," the queen replied earning a questionable glance from her daughter, "there is someone, who you haven't seen it quite a while, who is coming to Earth-"

"Seito!" Akari exclaimed but flinched back when her mother gave her a glare, "gomen…"

"Yes, Seito will be here in a couple of days, maybe sooner if he is able."

"How long will he be staying?"

"As long as it takes for his training to end."

"What training? He's a guard already," she gave her mother a quizzical expression.

"He's training to be a guard on Earth. Our guards go through a different curriculum and they are instructed in a harder exercises. There are few people, like the senshi and royal families, that are aware there are even civilians on the star so their security isn't as restricted as ours."

"Oh, so why is he even coming to Earth if he's a guard on the Sun? We have never had guards from the Sun come train here."

"But why here? Why not Mercury, where he can be closer to the Sun?"

"He wants to be a royal guard."

"He's already a royal guard on the sun but… here? On Earth? _Our_ royal guard?"

"Yes, here in Crystal Tokyo."

**OTH**

The following morning, it seemed as if the morning air was more comfortable and not as cold as it usually was. The usual crisp air surrounding the early risers was lifted. Bones weren't as stiff when woken and exhaled breaths barely blew steam. The change was warmth. Warm air signaled a sun citizen's aura gracing the atmosphere of Earth's land.

"I thought he was not coming until tomorrow or the next?" Akari asked as one of the maids, Rena who was about twenty years of age, brushed her long hair.

"Maybe he hurried his traveling, dear. They must have released him of his guard duties on the sun a bit earlier than expected."

"Well, this exciting! I have not seen him in quite some time."

Akari flinched and quietly yelped in pain as a knot in her hair stopped the brush.

"Sorry about that, but he must be tired. Don't be too enthusiastic."

"Yes, I know," the princess replied. She felt the brush calm her as it graced her scalp, "Have I ever told you that you're the nicest of the maids? I don't consider you, or anyone really, as a servant like some around here think you as. I see you all as friends as we bake late-night cupcakes and passing each other in hallway as we carry on our busy schedules."

"That's very sweet of you, Akari-sama. We all respect you and see you as a friend of ours as well."

"Thank you. Say, Rena-san, how about we investigate the kitchen tonight and see if we can bake some cookies?"

"Last time we snuck into the kitchen, we almost caught the whole room on fire."

"And it was exciting!"

"Until every single one of the senshi came in there to make sure we were fine because we were screaming our heads off."

"And then my mom yelled at me, because of my cavity I obtained last year…"

"Which is why you should veer away from sweets for a while."

Akari inspected her odangos after Rena was finished and a satisfied smile graced her lips. The princess thanked her friend and left the room to dine with her family. And Seito!

"Figures that cookies would be the reason why I forget about anything important…" Akari mumbled under her breath as she walked swiftly to the dining hall. "Seito!" She exclaimed as she saw Seito conversing with her parents outside the door, ignoring the look that her mother was giving her, and allowed Seito to gather her in his arms for a tight, friendly embrace.

"It's been a while, has it not, Ri-chan?"

"Isn't it always?" She retorted, crossing her dainty arms.

"Well, I am here to stay for a while for my training," he replied as he squeezed one of her odangos playfully.

"You even missed my birthday, Seito," Akari said as they made their way inside the dining hall.

"Yes I did, and I truly am sorry. But I did not forget,"

"Oh, you just decided to not come, because my feelings were hurt after you accepted my invitation," she mocked a knife being stabbed into her heart.

"Hopefully you will forgive me for I have brought along your gift," Seito said chuckling lightly, pulling out one of the chairs for her sit.

"Well, I'm glad you have not forgotten your lessons on chivalry," the princess countered, smiling jokingly.

"Akari, be nice," Neo-Queen Serenity chided, overhearing Akari and Seito's banter.

"Mom, Seito knows I only kid."

"No, I thought you were being sincere."

"You're a great actor, Seito," Akari playfully swatted his arm.

As they continued to dine, Seito and Akari progressively earned many smiles from the senshi and Akari's parents while their bickering advanced. They were honestly worried that Akari would eventually fling her bread and a food fight would ensue from the way that Seito would continually tease her about either her hair style or the way she ate.

"I saw this a month before your birthday, which I _was_ planning to attend, and thought you would love it," Seito said as he pulled out a long box from his jacket pocket.

"You really had no need to bring me anything. I was kidding about all of that."

"Yes, I know, but it's too late now," he said with a smile.

Akari slowly reached to open the box, wondering what in the world he could have brought her. Finally after a moment of hesitation, she revealed a simple, silver necklace with a gleaming ruby.

"Seito… Really, you didn't have to-"

"It was actually a gift to me. A merchant saw how I realized that this would be a perfect for you, and she simply let me have it."

"That was very kind of her…"

"It was. Will you wear it?"

"Of course! Thank you, Seito."

As the necklace was clasped around Akari's thin neck, the necklace flickered quickly, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Hopefully the next update won't be such a wait! We'll see! I love you all so much, and thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. Only Time Would Tell

Akari and the older senshi rested in the courtyard as they watched the dusk approach. The senshi's bodies were sore from the new training that they had to learn along with Seito, and Akari's heard felt it was about to burst from the amount of information Maia's mother taught her during their lesson. The teenaged princess rested her head on Iris' upper arm and sighed in content.

"You like him, don't you?" Aubrey questioned as she started to twirl a strand of Akari's pink hair absentmindedly.

"What? No! He's much older than me; that would be kind of disturbing," Akari responded.

"But you like him; I know you do," the fire senshi smirked.

"No, far from it. And I haven't even spoken to him in two weeks since he arrived."

Akari subconsciously rubbed her chest, where the necklace lay delicately. Her face quickly signaled that something was uncomfortable; as quickly as the unsettling feeling came, it vanished. But it didn't disappear fast enough so the others wouldn't see.

"What's the matter?" Maia questioned.

Akari gave her friend a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Has your chest been bothering you?"

"A tad, but no worries; I'm sure it's only from where I ate too many berries or something of that nature."

"How long has this been occurring?"

"A few days. Stop worrying, I promise I'm fine."

"Okay, well you should tell us if it worsens…"

"I said I'm well, okay? My chest only burns from something I have eaten," Akari burst suddenly as she sat up, her cheeks glowing with a red hue. "Sorry…"

Awkward silence washed over the group, everyone bracing for another sudden outburst from their princess' lips. When the princess was noticeably calmer, their chatter slowly began.

"I heard that three new senshi were seen walking through the corridors and into the throne room earlier," Aubrey blurted.

"They must be the outer senshi. They returned after a secret mission given by Serenity-sama," Maia responded.

"Secret mission?" Akari questioned.

"They've been gone for around three hundred years, a few years after Serenity-sama created Crystal Tokyo. A secret mission must have been given to them for their disappearance to be so extended," Maia answered.

"You never asked your all's moms about this?"

"Have you asked yours?" Phoebe inquired.

"Obviously not; I was told they resided on their own planets to protect us from foreign invaders before they traveled too close."

"That would explain why we have never seen them, but we have had no contact; that's hard to explain."

Their minds swam with questions of where the outer senshi has been all this time. They wondered why they have never met them or why when meetings were called, they were never present. It was odd, they knew this much. What were their mothers hiding from them?

**OTH**

"We overheard from various person speaking that Akari's chest has been bothering her lately, and we're afraid that she will be crippled severely if this is not fixed. This will occur unless she trains as a senshi, Your Majesty," a senshi in a purple uniform who stood beside two others, spoke.

"I can't allow her to become someone who regrets life decisions and who has the whole world upon her shoulders to defend. We have plenty of senshi to keep our home safe," the queen replied calmly.

"Maybe there is a new force where your daughter is needed," the wind senshi quickly bantered.

"What would she be the senshi of? Moon is taken by Usagi, Endymion protects the Earth, and I keep the peace of _everything._"

"Cosmos. Cosmos has yet to be found after the war. We have searched everywhere," the senshi of death responded.

"The cauldron? Outer edges of the galaxy where space is vacant? Every nook and cranny of our galaxy has been searched in three hundred years?" The queen earned a nod from all three outer senshi to each and every of her questions.

"You do realize, my Queen, that as Akari's chest pains grow, her star seed will bloom to its fullest potential and she will remember everything."

"What if we simply distract her? Keep her company as the inner senshi are busy?"

"It will take much more than distracting a blooming star seed from maturing. Something is causing her body to change and grow. Have you noticed distinct differences in her physic or maturation?" The aqua-haired senshi asked her queen.

Neo-queen Serenity took a moment to ponder if anything had surprised her in the past month or so, "Well, she has gotten significantly taller… and she's reached a point where she has developed certain body parts," the queen coughed nervously as she was not comfortable with speaking of her child in such a manner with senshi, "but this is just puberty."

"You will always be a modest person, Serenity," The senshi of wind replied.

"This is personal matter that should be kept between my daughter and myself, you should know. Nothing has surprised me lately that involves of my daughter's appearances or anything of the like."

"Well, what about her mood?"

"Akari's mood has actually been quite distant. She is more involved in her studies than socializing with her family and friends. Today is actually the first day that she decided she would take a break from studying. Surely this isn't being caused by her maturing star seed?"

"Has she been angry with you lately? Irritable?"

"No, not to me at least. You will have to ask the inner senshi of this since Akari is around them the most," the queen said as she looked at her outer senshi intensely.

"My Queen, there is nothing we can do here so why call us?"

"We knew Akari in her previous life, so we are the only ones who would be able to notice if she starts acting like she was Sailor Star."

"So?"

"So, if she does begin to act like she did when we knew her, we can try our best to stop it."

"How do you suppose we go about stopping her star seed from crystalizing?"

"We distract her, distract the star seed. Befriend my daughter and she will trust you."

The three bowed to their queen and elegantly exited the throne room with the intentions of helping the queen keep her daughter from becoming a senshi. They were completely against it for they knew the princess would be needed soon. Maybe they were wrong about the wind being restless and the ocean's waves looking more powerful than they usually were. Maybe their past battles made them more paranoid. Only time would tell.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review :)


	9. On The Horizon

The inner senshi and their princess continued to sit in a comfortable silence as they waited for someone to fetch them for dinner.

"I'm starving," Phoebe sighed as she lay her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"When aren't you ever hungry, Phoebe?" Iris teased as she played with a blade of soft, green grass while Akari's head still rested upon her shoulder.

"You and Akari are the exact same when it comes to food, I swear," Aubrey responded, pressing on with the tease.

As soon as the princess and the senshi of love were about to argue with them, Irissa looked up to see Maia's mother donning her blue senshi outfit and a tender smile, "Girls, it's time for dinner.

"Finally!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up excitedly and forgetting about the argument that she and Aubrey were about to have.

The other senshi stood, stretching their muscles from relaxing their muscles for a long period of time. Noticing that Akari had not begun to stand up, Irissa extended a hand to her.

"I'm going to stay here for a moment. You all go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you positive?" Aubrey questioned and gave her a small smile as Akari nodded to her friend in assurance. The senshi of fire almost hoisted the princess up herself when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Irissa was giving her a look that said 'leave her be'.

After left alone and submersed in her own thoughts, a few moments passed until Akari heard footsteps heading her way.

"I told you I would be there-" Akari looked up to see a senshi would she had never seen before. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hello, Akari-sama."

"Oh, please," Akari smiled brightly when she responded as she stood up and wiped the stray grass blades from her dress, "I don't really enjoy the formalities that royalty entails. You may call me Akari, but some call me Ri-chan. And you are?"

"Sailor Saturn. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," the senshi said with a friendly smile.

"What is your civilian name, Saturn?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"May I refer to you as Hotaru-san? I am not one to be formal all the time; keeping things personal and friendly makes everything less stressful."

"You may call me Hotaru-chan, if you wish."

"I am pleased to meet you, Hotaru-chan. Would you like join us to dinner, or have you already done so?"

"I have already eaten, thank you for the invitation, though."

"Do you like chess, Hotaru?"

Akari was confused when the senshi's face quickly phased into an unexplainable expression, "I love to play chess. Would you like to play?"

Akari smiled as the senshi nodded and smiled politely. The princess gestured for the senshi to follow her. The walk was quick as they made their way to the library where Akari usually played the game with Maia's mother, Eternal Sailor Mercury.

As Saturn sat down where the dark pieces were located, she spoke, "Now, are you ready to lose, Akari-san?"

Akari smirked and replied, "Just so you know, Hotaru-chan, I rarely lose."

The game advanced, but something was bothering Akari. Something felt so familiar as Akari's fingers fidgeted as Hotaru took one of her pawns. So far, Hotaru had taken two of the princess' pawns and one of her bishops, and the pink-haired teenager had only taken one the senshi's pawns but both of her bishops.

Pain bloomed inside of her chest and Akari felt as if she was experiencing a déjà vu as more black pieces were outweighing her white ones. Akari could have sworn that she had this kind of moment with Hotaru.

"Everything okay, Akari-san?"

Akari chuckled, "Yes, thank you. I never thought I'd see the day where I would lose a game of chess."

_Dying isn't all that bad, to be honest, Ri-chan._

Her stomach dropped as a voice whispered in her mind. It was Hotaru speaking words that she had heard before, but Akari had never spoken to the senshi, had she?

The princess coughed uncomfortably and situated herself in the chair so she could tuck her left leg underneath her. She noticed, as Hotaru fixed the pieces back to where they belonged to start a new game, that this moment was definitely something she had experienced before. Maybe not exactly, but all of this seemed so comfortable and familiar.

_Your star seed shines bright, but if it ever fades, then will I be beyond scared._

Akari's chest continued to increase in pain as their new game of chess proceeded. The princess' sight suddenly became fuzzy, causing her to rub her eyes hoping that this weird feeling would cease. As she closed her eyes in hope that the unclear vision would vanish, a scene played before her that seemed almost too realistic.

_She opened her eyes and noticed that Hotaru was still not out of the bathroom. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had been asleep for thirty minutes. Akari jumped off of the counter and walked over to the closed bathroom door._

_"Hotaru-chan? Are you okay?"_

_The sound of silence replied and dread bloomed in her heart as she slowly turned the handle. Akari heard no footsteps or the sound of hair being dried with a towel. Only silence and it disturbed her. Hotaru had been in there for a while without an utterance of any kind of noise. She opened the door and looked down on the ground. The young girl almost expelled the contents within her stomach as she gazed upon the scene before her. Blood. Fresh blood was surrounding the body of her dear friend. Rushing over to the still body, Akari turned Hotaru over so she was on her back and Akari held her in her arms, rocking the still, lifeless body while drenching herself in the process. She didn't care. She only wanted her friend back, laughing as they shared stupid, pointless jokes. Akari looked down and noticed she was holding something. A knife. She held the bloodied weapon that murdered her friend. She had stabbed her._

Akari felt sick as she came back into reality. Seeing the blood and the knife in her hand; one does not simply forget about those images. They felt as if they were permanently engrained in her mind.

"Akari-san?"

Opening her eyes, she realized she had been sitting there motionless with her eyes closed when it was her turn, "Sorry, I must be more tired that I thought. I've been having these strange dreams that just keep me up the entirety of the night."

"We can resume this game at a later time, if you wish."

"I'm okay. Let us finish this game tonight," Akari replied with a kind but tired smile.

As they competitively gained each other's pieces, Akari realized her chest was slowly becoming less painful and her breathing wasn't as shallow and quick. She wasn't in as much pain, but her chest was still in a dull ache, threatening her it seemed like.

"Akari, how did you come across that necklace?" Akari gazed up at her new-found friend who wore an intense expression.

"It was a present from Seito. Why?"

Saturn's face quickly changed to a more pleasant that seemed almost faked, "It's beautiful," she continued as Akari nodded and smiled in thanks, "I've lost."

"What…?" Akari inspected the board and saw that Saturn was correct. "Looks as if we will have to have a tie-breaker game. On another day of course, if that's okay with you."

Saturn nodded, "Of course. I shall see you tomorrow since the rest of the outer senshi and I will be joining everyone for breakfast."

As Akari stood after untangling her leg from underneath her bottom and fixing her dress, she smiled politely, "That sounds wonderful. I hope you have a great night, Hotaru-chan." The princess bowed towards the senshi and exited the room.

Hotaru glanced over to the corner to where she saw two figures watching her. "I'm worried about her."

"We know, we're worried as well," one of the figures replied, stepping out of the shadows, revealing Uranus.

"She's remembering too much of her past life too quickly. How are we supposed to distract her star seed when that crystal lies upon her chest?" Hotaru sighed, relaxing into her chair.

"Was it a Reactor Crystal? It's what it reminded me of?" Neptune asked as she stepped out of the shadows behind Uranus.

"Yes, if it is near proximity of a blooming star seed, then the crystal will cause the star seed to mature faster. They're extremely rare; I wonder where Seito found it," Saturn answered with solemn eyes.

"If he is even aware of the crystal's abilities," Neptune replied, crossing her arms in worry.

"This is true. We know of its existence because…of the Sun when we traveled there to search for Cosmos. Do you remember the retired senshi of the sun who showed us hers? They look exact alike, those two crystals," Uranus wondered aloud.

"Do you presume that that's how Seito came across Akari's necklace?" Neptune asked Uranus.

"Perhaps. If he did happen to possess it from her, then she must have had a reasonable explanation. If was from her, the she may have just given it to him as a present when she became aware it was for Akari. She is a very wise woman," Saturn answered for Uranus who was trying to think of a proper explanation herself.

"It is known by now that the infamous Sailor Star has been reborn into the royal family of Earth especially by the people on the Sun; Akari was the main person who helped saved the sun from the destruction of Kurain," Uranus continued the thought after Saturn was finished.

"Maybe the retired senshi knows that Akari will be needed again. Should we investigate?" Neptune questioned her teammates.

"No, it will be too suspicious if we decide to leave again after returning when we were gone for hundreds of years," Uranus proposed.

"The lady did say she was saving the crystal for a special person if that person was ever to return…" The other two senshi looked at Saturn who had sat back up in her chair.

"We know not of this crystal or its capabilities. We are unaware of what this merchant has told us. We tell no one," Uranus responded with a troubled expression.

While they were looking forward to having their friend return, but the reasoning behind her being reborn honestly terrified them. Akari had been reborn for a definite reason, which had obviously not been revealed yet. Clearly, the young princess was maturing much more rapidly than of her mother when the queen was her age. At the ripe age of fourteen, Neo-Queen Serenity became Sailor Moon and her destiny and past life was thus revealed to her shortly afterwards. Surely, Akari will have the same fate if these occurrences continued to pop up. Akari was gracefully growing, faster than normal, the outer senshi realized. The others had no idea that Akari was now living in the body of an almost-sixteen year old body…not a fourteen year-old. The Reactor Crystal was working in a way that Akari's star seed was not the only thing changing, but the princess' body. It was a gradual change, but distinct nonetheless. How were the others not noticing that their princess was changing so drastically when they have seen her every day of her life, but the outers were able to see how her body was different from what it was an hour ago?

Something strange was rising on the horizon.

* * *

Almost 2,000 words! Woo-hoo! It feels so good to know where I want this story to go! Hopefully, no more writer's block! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that things weren't complicated to comprehend. Please review! :)


	10. The Arrow

Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

A deep sigh was released from Akari's lips as she stepped foot into the garden that she frequently found herself when she became agitated, which was happening more as the days passed. The young princess relaxed as she felt the familiar, soft dirt rub against her feet. The garden greeted her with the powerful smell of roses. She discovered that she became dizzy if the overwhelming scents too fast, she would become dizzy and trip just like her mother would when the queen was tired. Her fingers gently graced the velvety petals of her favorite flowers and the pain in her chest subsided slowly as she continued to venture deeper into her safe haven.

Her heart stuttered as she heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice soon followed, "Akari, what are you doing here so late?" Turning around, Akari saw Seito standing close to her with a tired smile caressing his face.

"Seito!" Akari excitedly spoke, surprised to see him in the rose garden after not seeing him for such a long time. Ever since he arrived on Earth, she had not seen him much since his training was very time consuming. "What are you doing here?" She said, proceeding to walk towards him.

"I came to talk to you…"

Akari could see his lips moving as if he were speaking, but she could hear no more for her ears heard nothing but the sound that mirrored a freight train and her chest bloomed with agonizing pain, much more painful than the pinpricks she felt earlier. Akari could do nothing but stop in her tracks and double over. Her hands immediately found themselves clutching the necklace Seito had given her what seemed like forever ago. The breaths she took became labored and her face contorted in such a manner that it looked as though she was silently screaming. Seito's voice sounded far away, although she felt his presence right beside her, reassuring her that she was to be fine. She felt her body effortlessly being lifted off of the ground and the air which blew upon her face felt cool against her warm cheeks.

"What's going on, Seito?" Akari heard the voice of Maia's mother.

_We're already at the hospital_, the princess wondered. Time collapsed as her eyes closed with the aching in her chest still pounding.

Time passed as she was recuperating in the infirmary, her chest became significantly better and the monstrous train in her ears disappeared. The doctors ran numerous tests on the terrified teenager, and the fact that they still had no idea what was inflicting their princess made her anxiety worse.

"Has this happened before, Akari?" Breaking Akari out of her consuming thoughts.

"No, Seito. I am sure you would be well aware of my condition if this occurred before a week ago. The doctors are doing their best, Seito; I'm sure you're fully aware of this."

"Please don't sass me, Akari. We're all worried about you."

"I am just stating the obvious. But everyone has been giving cautious looks for the past two weeks… You all know what the nightmares that I have been having are all about. You all know that these visions are a part of something. Every time I speak of them, you have this weird expression upon your face and… You all are keeping away secrets. Please, tell me what's going on; I'm not dumb, Seito."

_Bump_. The pain was back as her anger flared. _Bump. Bump_. She controlled her facial movements so Seito wouldn't figure out she was hiding her pain and so the doctors wouldn't run anymore tests.

"I'm sorry, Akari… We only want to protect you."

_Bump_._ Bump. Bump_.

"So lying to me is the only way doing so?" Her temper was rising and so was the pain in her chest. She wanted him out before having him witness another painful experience.

"No, you just didn't ask they were only dreams. You only spoke of them, never asking why."

_Bump_.

"So, now it's _my_ fault for you not telling me the truth?" She pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Akari, you're being unreasonable."

"Get. Out," Akari muttered though her teeth, trying to not shed the tears that were prickling her eyes.

Stubbornly he leaned back into his chair and replied with a quick "no".

"Please, Seito. I don't feel well right now."

_Bump. Bump. _

"Then, I should stay just in case another attack-"

"If you're going to stay, then hold your tongue."

"You're having another attack, aren't you?"

_Bump._

"Shut up, Seito. If you speak loud enough the doctors will come rushing in here wanting to run more tests and it wears me out."

"We need to find out what's wrong with you, Akari," Seito replied as he stood up from his chair.

"If you walk out of that door, I swear to Selene, I will never speak to you again."

"Then be prepared for awkward silences during meals, because we need to figure out what is wrong."

Seito quickly opened the door and walked out to find a doctor. Akari leaned back and muttered, complaining how Seito was so overprotective and-

"Akari-sama, I heard word of your chest worsening in pain. How are you feeling, now?" Akari glanced over to the door to see Doctor Hideko who was the main person to run her tests.

"Fine, I'm fine. I would just like to rest," Akari replied stifling a fake yawn which caused more pain to be inflicted in her chest as she expanded her chest cavity.

"Well, I would like to draw some blood so I can send it to Mercury-sama. Would that be okay?"

"Not a problem," Akari replied, extending her right arm.

_Bump._

"Actually, I am just going to draw blood from your fingertip," he smiled warmly, gently grabbing hold of her delicate hand. "Palm up, please," Akari did as she was told. She winced and turned her head as a blue thing shaped like a regular pen with a needle at the end pricked her index finger. A quick _whoosh_ sound came from the item as she watched her red, blood rapidly fill the bottle.

"Is that new?"

"It is, actually. Instead of squeezing your finger, this gadget pricks your finger and draws the blood much more efficiently."

"Ah, I see. So, we're all done?"

Her doctor nodded and smiled warmly, standing up. "Thank you, Akari, for being cooperative. I know these tests are a nuisance, but I want you to be well again as much as everyone else. I don't mean to put you in any kind of pain, I want to rid you of the pain in your chest. I'm not here to cause any more pain."

"Thank you, Hideko-san. I appreciate your kindness. I am very glad to have you taking care of me."

With that, the doctor left, leaving Akari to her thoughts. But thinking was not in Akari's body's schedule for sleep captured her but left her restless.

As night presented itself, the hours passed with Akari waking up every hour on the dot while the pain worsened. Sweat soaked every inch of her body as she tossed and turned, trying to get rid of the pain that never ceased. Her neck felt hot like her skin was being burned away by a pole of hot iron, flake by flake. Lifting her hand, her fingers brushed against the necklace that she refused to take off and the metal scolded her fingertips.

"What the hell…" Akari whispered, panicked. Quickly, she grasped the necklace, yanking it from her and effectively throwing it across the room where it lay in a broken heap in the corner. She could see the rubies gleaming, almost taunting her.

She gasped loudly as she clutched her chest as another attack bombarded her body. _What is happening to me_, she wondered, _it's never been_ this _bad_. Nobody was in the room to distract her and the pain was becoming worse with every passing second. She thought it weird that not one of her friends was sitting beside her. Usually her mother or father would be beside her, reading their notes and signing important documents, making sure she was sleeping comfortably. Akari lifted the covers off of her, revealing a long comfortable nightgown made of satin that stopped at her ankles. She stood up, wobbling a little after being on bed rest for a few weeks. Her legs felt like gelatin, but her strength progressed as she slowly weaned herself off of the wall. She felt as if she needed to do this. She felt like something was happening and her help was greatly needed. Akari realized she had this overwhelming sensation happen to her before, but she no idea where or when.

"Hello? Hello?! Where is everyone?" Her raspy voice echoed down the empty hall. Not even a maid was walking down with a tray of tea or a load of laundry. It was weird enough with no one by her bedside.

Her back hit the wall as her chest bloomed with more pain. Tears threatened to spill onto her full cheeks and her hands held onto her chest, hoping the pain would cease soon. This was the worst it had been. Where was everyone? Was this just a nightmare?

"This damn dress…" Akari muttered as she tripped for the third time walking down the hall. Grabbing a hold of the bottom half of her nightgown, Akari ripped it away with irritation. Now she could freely walk and search for anyone who could help her. As she caught her breath, the pain decreased and she could breathe more freely.

"Akari? What are you doing outside of your room by yourself?"

"God, Seito! You frightened me!" Akari exclaimed, whipping around to see a breathless Seito.

"I'm sorry! I was coming for you… Akari, why is your dress…?"

"My nerves were irritated from my legs continuing to catch in my nightgown. Where is everybody?"

Before he could answer her, the sound of several footsteps running their way caught their attention. Turning around the couple saw three unknown soldiers rounding the corner.

"Who are-"

"We need to go!"

He roughly grabbed her arm, causing Akari to yelp in pain. Her chest still ached from earlier and steadily worsened as they ran through the doors leading outside. As Seito was dragging her along away from the enemy, she took notice of all of the senshi lined up facing a woman dressed in dark red, tight and much too revealing dress. As Akari pushed her focus in front of her knowing that Seito wanted her far away from the action, she barely noticed a hidden figure in the bushes aiming an arrow at Saturn. Quickly she snatched her hand away from Seito's grasp and sped toward her friend to either block the attack or push her out of the way. This is why she felt like she was needed. This felt like a memory, saving Saturn.

"Akari! No, Akari!" Seito voice travelled as Akari continued to run. She heard his footsteps follow her, but somehow she knew he would never catch her.

Her feet ached from the uncomfortable dryness of the ground that wasn't surfaced with grass. She had only less than thirty seconds to spare and she believed she could make it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, allowing her legs to carry her faster than she had ever run before. The wind was striking against her face, causing her eyes to tear up. Her face felt burnt, and it didn't help that the night air was chilly. The burning sensation from where the necklace scorched her skin faded as the air soothed it. She pushed herself to run faster as the hidden person pull back the bow even further, about to release their bow into Saturn's heart. Realizing the arrow would strike her either way, she decided to stand in front, in place of her friend. The arrow soared as she finally stood in front and she watched as the weapon of choice speedily approached her heaving chest.

* * *

Excited for what's to happen? Review and I just might post the next chapter on Thursday! :)


	11. Remembering

Even though I received one review for the previous chapter, I decided to post this chapter anyway! Also, I decided to have this one chapter in Akari's POV! Please, please, please review and tell me if you want to keep it in her POV or keep it in third! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

An explosion of white light bounded out of me, and served as a shield, causing the arrow to bounce off. My forehead seared with an extreme amount of pain, right where my golden crescent moon was located. The pressure within my chest lessened tremendously and a white light materialized in front of me, slowly crystalizing into a pure white object. My hands automatically rose to grasp it, but a voice stopped me.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice?"

I glanced towards the direction of this disturbing, crackling voice and saw the woman in the much too revealing red dress staring at me intensely. She looked so familiar…

"Who are you?

"My name is Kurain. If I were you, I would not even think about touching that crystal."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Are you sure you want to remember everything? The heartbreaks? The challenges of your previous lives?"

Previous _lives_? I repeated my thoughts aloud as she menacingly smiled at me.

"Yes, of course! But I wouldn't dare touch that. You would remember every single thing. That's why your mommy and daddy didn't want you to become a sailor senshi. You grew up to be a princess, not a warrior. Their selfishness led to your disabling pain in your chest. That necklace that your precious boyfriend gave to you? It caused to have your crystal try to escape, wanting to change you to someone who you were supposed to be all of your life. Think of all the burdens you will have when you touch that crystal. You, a little princess, couldn't bear all of those responsibilities." Holding out her hand, she continued, "You should hand it to someone who would know how to control that crystal." Her tone was nothing but condescending and every single word forced me to slowly raise my hands even more to the crystal that was trying to escape from my chest all this time. I was angry, not at my parents, but at how stupid I had been. My parents were only trying to protect me and give me a simple life, and here I was giving them a hard time. I tried my best to fake smiles, but I noticed how it tore them up. I noticed the fake smiles that they forced back.

"You know, you're making this much easier for me to possess this crystal."

Her light purple eyes pierced through mine and a shudder trembled my body, "It would be a reckless decision."

"This crystal chose me. Apparently it has some pretty important missions for me to discover and triumph."

My fingers wrapped around the pulsing crystal and more white energy poured out me, and my ripped nightgown was transforming into a white senshi outfit. I gasped loudly as memories started to captivate my mind as my senshi self was taking over; I remembered my curse, training with the mothers of my fellow senshi friends, losing my child, falling in love, saving Hotaru from a youma so many years ago, and speaking with Pluto about my destiny.

I looked down at my outfit and was surprised at how _different_ it looked to the one I wore in my previous life. It was like I was wearing a short dress, not a separate leotard and skirt. I wore a white dress type of suit where at the bottom, it sectioned off revealing the stripes all of the planetary colors. My sleeves were golden cuffs matching the stars on my winged bow centered on my chest, lower stomach, and choker. Two white ribbons were also attached to the golden star attached to the lower half of my stomach. I was never a fan of heels but the white ones, ornamented with wings, were oddly comfortable. My forehead was still aching a little and I wondered what was happening to my crescent moon.

"S-Sailor Cosmos," Kurain stuttered as she stepped back along with her followers.

"No way is my little sister Sailor Cosmos…" I heard Usagi mutter disbelievingly to herself.

"I suggest you leave now, Kurain, and never bother looking back," my lips spoke without my consent, authority dripping in my voice.

"I am not going to leave so quickly. You will have to prove yourself the powerful Sailor Cosmos rather than dressing as her."

"I thought it was quite obvious since I transformed in front of your eyes, but if you insist." I held out my hand, willing my scepter to appear. It glowed brightly, its smooth, cool surface rubbing against my bare palm. The long staff was comforting and I realized how much power I had when my adrenaline faded away and energy took over, pulsing through my veins, ready to be used against my enemy. As soon as my weapon appeared, Kurain's face twisted in horror and embarrassment and teleported away along with her followers, leaving all of us with perplexed expressions scribbled all over our faces.

"Kurain told us she knew you were here, living peacefully. I think she just wanted to steal your power before you could manage to awaken. Obviously, since she asked for you to hand over your crystal," I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

Turning around, I saw my mother wearing a much different expression than the rest of us; she was calm and collected. How was she not confused when Kurain disappeared just as quickly as she came? Was Kurain that afraid of me now that I had taken my truest form?

With my memories still thundering through my head, tears began flooding my vision. Differentiating the Usagi I knew when I was Sailor Star and now was easy, but one thing was bothersome. Since I remembered being Sailor Star I knew her as Usagi, but now since I had a mixture of hers and my father's blood… I wondered what I should call her. Mother? Queen? Momma? Usagi? No, Usagi would be confusing since this was my sister's name. Do I bow down and address her as Serenity-sama? But I was her daughter…right?

"You are confused as to what to call me?" She asked me, as if she was reading my exact thoughts. Nodding, afraid my voice would fail me, she smiled gently . "Call me whatever makes you happy, Akari-chan."

Making up my mind after a few seconds I weakly replied, "Momma," and rushed over to her to be enveloped in my mother's caring arms, transforming back to the princess in the ripped up dress.


	12. Reactor Crystal

It was the most awkward and uncomfortable scenario I have ever experienced, the walk to the conference room. Sailor Saturn was beside me while we were behind everyone else; I didn't want to feel everybody's staring eyes piercing the back of my head as they walked behind me. It didn't help that Seito wouldn't speak to me let alone look at me or the fact that my friends were sent outside of the castle to keep watch if Kurain returned. But I doubt that's even the reason why they were sent away.

To ease my nervousness, I reached out and grabbed my sister's hand, "Usagi, when did you get here?" I whispered to my sister.

The butterflies bumping against each other in my abdomen weren't fluttering away.

"Earlier today when you were still asleep. Mother called me right when we were packing to return and we left earlier than we were supposed to so we could come see how you were."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? You did nothing wrong," she replied curtly, which caused me to think that she was upset. She turned around and picked up pace to walk beside Sailor Jupiter.

Her honeymoon was cut short because of me…and I felt completely obligated to make up to her. I felt awful that she was called away from her time with her husband.

"Why in the world did you jump in front of me?" Saturn whispered in my ear, startling me. She hadn't said a word since we began walking inside. No one had uttered a word to anyone, actually.

"I don't know… it just felt like I needed to. It felt familiar and something that I needed to do for you."

"Well, in a way I'm glad you did, because you remember everything and I don't have to hide anything that I might cause a disturbance."

"A disturbance… How…" My question trailed off as soon as the senshi in front of us began to file into the room, taking their seats.

"So, that was interesting." My mother said cautiously as soon as we all sat down, her eyes watching my every move.

I sunk down in my seat, embarrassed. I never meant to have such attention pressed upon myself.

She continued by saying, "Akari, what you did was completely reckless and stupid. You could have gotten severely wounded or worse, you could have died. I am disappointed in your rashness." My cheeks burned with shame. "We will have words when this meeting is over. But now, I would like for us all to speak about our new enemy, Kurain."

"She's not exactly new, Mom," I replied while straightening my posture.

"I am aware of this, but she's new considering her new powers and strength. Her tactics are much different than those that we are used to and her objective has changed. In the life you were Sailor Star, she only wanted you as your warrior, now she wants your star seed and/or crystal."

"My crystal? I have another crystal?"

"Yes, you have the Cosmic Crystal inside of your new brooch."

"Oh…" I didn't know how else to reply.

"Serenity, getting back on track of Kurain, I think I got enough information to track her whereabouts," Sailor Mercury said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"You mean, tracking her energy waves?"

"Yes. Her energy is unique and not like any other's that I have ever encountered. I can get started on it after the meeting is adjourned."

"That would be a wise decision. Thank you, Mercury," an awkward silence filled the room yet again but my mother continued by pondering her thoughts aloud, "But how would she be back? She was destroyed…"

"When Hoshiko was separated from my body, she destroyed Kurain by turning her into dust. That was probably only her soul that evaporated from her body. What if some evil force caught her floating away and made her into their one person who was able to find me, since you did say that she was looking for me."

"But why did it take them almost half a century?"

"Because I've only been alive for fourteen years? I mean, I understand what you're saying, but somehow they knew…." I noticed none of the outer senshi had spoken any, and I summed up the courage to ask them why, "Saturn, Uranus, Neptune… You haven't spoken much during this discussion. Did you- did you know any of this?"

There was a moment of silence before Uranus spoke, "Partly."

My mom spoke, "How much did you know?"

"We only have a theory," Uranus replied to my mother.

Before I gave my mother a chance to speak I question the senshi of wind, "Kurain spoke about a necklace?"

"The one that I gave her for her birthday?" Seito also questioned Uranus.

"That's right," Neptune answered, acknowledging us both.

"Seito, you said a merchant gave it to you…" I asked Seito, hoping I could just catch a glimpse of him looking at me.

"Yes, she did," he replied, not even diverting his eyes my way.

"What did she look like?" Uranus asked him.

"She was an older woman. Dark golden hair with gray peeking through and her eyes were a yellow that I have seen only on tigers. And she was very friendly… like she'd known me for years when I had never seen her in my life," Seito answered as he looked at them.

Guys are definitely the weirdest of creatures.

"As we expected. The lady who gave you the necklace was most likely a retired senshi. Actually she's probably the Sailor Sun who recently retired," Saturn spoke while she looked down at her hands that were resting on the table.

"I thought retired senshi lived in castle until they died?" I asked.

Mercury was the one to answer me by saying, "Senshi have the choice of living in the castle or by themselves in their own home earning their own income. They are given money for their duties, but most senshi like to have a job to know what it's like to be a normal civilian."

"Ah…so the retired Sailor Sun gave Seito the necklace…Free of all charge… Why?"

"Because it was a Reactor Crystal," Saturn replied.

"A-a what?" At this point I was utterly perplexed.

"You're going to be an amazing Cosmos," Uranus teased.

"Haruka…" I growled.

"A Reactor Crystal is what? I'm not sure any of us has ever heard of it," Venus raised her voice over everyone else's.

"Because no one really has heard of it," Neptune answered the senshi of love.

"An immature star crystal can be ripened with a Reactor Crystal. Growth is not only shown with your star crystal blossoming but… physical," My eyebrows nestled together in confusion, "Reactor Crystals are extremely rare and no one knows their origin. They're traded between planets throughout universes thought as simple, beautiful jewelry. Reactor Crystals are just so simple to understand but complex," Saturn explained.

"So this woman _knew_ that she would cause my daughter pain? She _knew_ that my daughter would dramatically and rapidly age to a mature person? She _knew_ that-that my daughter would be completely different after Seito would give that necklace and that piece of jewelry would be around Akari's neck at all times because everyone knows that these two are destined to be together!" My mother was breathless and her face was flush with anger. "I will be in the royal chambers. Akari, you should come when you're ready to continue our much needed conversation," she left with my father behind her, with his arm around her shoulders.

Awkward stares started to zoom my way and my cheeks became extremely hot with embarrassment. The only eyes who I didn't feel were Seito's, because he still wouldn't look at me… no matter how long or hard I bore my stare into the side of his head.

"I guess I'll be going, then. I shall speak with you in the morning," I spoke out as I slid my chair out to stand.

"Akari, we're not angry with you. We're just as confused as you are about this whole thing," my sister said, standing up. Her face matched her words: full of confusion and sisterly love.

"I am not confused, but I understand where you are coming from. This is just an overwhelming step in our lives. We will figure this out; we only need time. Thank you for your support. Good night."

Walking down the hallway, I was given odd looks and then I remembered I was still walking around in my nightgown that I ripped at the bottom so I could run freely. I was not embarrassed or ashamed; I could care less about not wearing my formal attire or my hair not being tightly put into my odangos. I was fully aware that my clothing was not appropriate.

Fully enraptured in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized that I had been standing at my parent's bedroom door for the past five minutes. After knocking a few times, I stepped in the room to find my mother wiping away stray tears from her cheeks and my father putting a vase on their dresser. Their room was my second favorite play to visit for I could always my parents in their relaxed postures the most comfortable to be around and it always smelled like the rose garden. My father looked up with an expression I couldn't describe and without speaking, he walked out of the room after kissing the top of my head.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Akari?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I am sorry I lashed out at you…But no, I am not mad at you," she replied, giving me a small smile.

"But you are mad, still?"

"I'm more upset than angry, Akari-chan. It's very overwhelming discovering that my second born is Sailor Cosmos and that the enemy who tortured my second born in her previous life has returned," her voice was increasing in volume, making me wince.

"I… I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you to be upset. Saving Sailor Saturn was just… instinctual. It just felt so natural and…I just wanted to save my friend. I didn't think that was going to change everything!"

"We've all had a rough and long day. Maybe we just need to sleep, what do you think?"

"I just need some answers, Mom. Why is that such a bad thing? Why can't I just have you say that you're happy to see me no longer in pain or that you're glad that I probably won't anymore of those damn nightmares of my past?!"

"Because I never wanted you to follow in my footsteps!" My mom yelled, her fists clenched. Her back was towards me, but I could tell there were tears in her eyes by the way her voice cracked.

I had never seen my mother so angry. Actually, I don't remember ever seeing her angry at all. She was always so calm and reserved; like what a queen should be. That's why I never wanted to be angry when she is around so she could be proud of my progress. I wanted to be the queen that everyone adored and respected just like the wonderful woman my mother was.

"It's not like I asked to be Sailor Cosmos, let alone a sailor senshi, Momma. I'm still that princess who would rather curl up with a good book in the library. I'm still Akari. I'm still your daughter." My voice hitched when I said the last part of my speech.

I regretted my answer when her shoulders stiffened, because I thought I said the wrong thing. But when she turned around, a sad smile positioned itself on her face along with tears streaking her cheeks.

"As Sailor Cosmos you will have so many challenges and things will be so difficult for you. For everyone."

"I realize this, but remember that I have regained my memories. Kurain has returned and I highly doubt that there will no longer be any more enemies after her, because there will always be an abundance of darkness in the universe. That is why I have been reborn; I'm here to protect the light."

"You should be angry at your father and me for sheltering you away from a senshi's lifestyle."

Smiling lightly I said, "Wishes cannot be wiped away." I looked over at the dandelion that still stood without withering, with the rose Daddy magically conjured, over on the dresser.

* * *

Please, please, please review! I've been so stressed with school so it would be such an awesome surprise if I got some reviews! Thank you for reading :)


	13. Nothing Fits

Returning to my room, I leaned against my door feeling the whole day's happenings crash on me. My shoulders felt as if the whole world was pressing its weight against them. I was extremely grateful that my chest no longer throbbed and felt as if it were to explode with every breath I took. Surprisingly, tiredness hadn't succumbed me; probably because of the fact that I was still in shock of the whole situation: much more matured body and discovering that I was Sailor Cosmos. With all of this new information bombarding all at once. Immense chest pains that turned out to be my star crystal forming and maturing. A reoccurrence of me saving Sailor Saturn which ultimately caused my transformation of Sailor Cosmos. All of my memories of all three lives were something that I would have to work out. Remembering such vivid recollections were overwhelming and I couldn't recall everything before my head started to pound against my skull. I would need to organize them so becoming confused with which memory with which won't be a problem-

My eyes caught sight of something in the mirror. Slowly, I made my way over to the reflection which revealed… me. My body. I hadn't seen my… new self. My non-fourteen-year-old looking body. The dress that I had been wearing since the hospital was much tighter than I remembered since I now had developed a healthy curvature of hips and also…breasts. How old would I say I was when I was born only fourteen years ago? How old would a person think I was? Eighteen? Nineteen? I was in the body of an adult, the oldest I had ever been in any of my lives. Realizing I couldn't wear this nightgown any longer, I searched for something that I could wear.

But nothing was fitting. _Nothing was fitting_! Royal princess gown? Too tight everywhere… especially around my bust. I just had one made a few months ago, too. Casual dresses to wear around the castle as I study or have a tea break? Those are all too tight as well. A strangled, frustrated yell escaped from my vocal cords as I continued to throw all of my clothing on the floor. Short party/cocktail dresses (which I had never worn anyway), simple tea dresses, beautiful ball gowns that I absolutely loved, and identical models of my princess dress just in case I tore or my clumsiness just simply ruined one. My nightgowns were also too uncomfortable for slumbering purposes. None of them fit. Not even my damn shoes.

The door creaked open and through my tears, I saw a familiar shadow walk into my room. Of all times for him to come visit, now would be the time to choose? Bad timing, he has.

"Akari?"

"Oh, so you've decided to speak to me, now?"

Seito's voice softly rang through the room, "I'm sorry, Akari."

"Whatever. Can you just… leave, please? I don't mean to be rude, but I just don't want to see anyone at the moment."

"I heard you scream, and I was checking if you were okay. What's wrong?" He asked as his footsteps came closer to me.

"Don't come any closer!" I raised my voice, chucking a much too tight shoe in his general direction.

"Damn it, Akari. What is going on?" He asked, rushing inside of the closet.

"What the hell do you want, Seito? Obviously I am upset! Now, leave!" I yelled at him as I stood up from crouching as I searched for something to change into.

"That's why I'm here! I want to help!" I replied, raising his own voice.

"Oh, now you do! You wouldn't even look at me earlier during the meeting or put your arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the conference hall, Seito! How is that even plausible? How can you even be okay with that? I was trying so hard to gain your attention, but I could tell that you were your hardest to ignore my please to even look at me! To smile at me would have comforted my anxiety immensely. But, no! I had to deal with the damn anxiety by myself and figure out how to calm myself down and then deal with you ignoring me! Why…were you ignoring me?"

"I'm just so confused, Akari. And I'm in shock as much as you are, because I honestly didn't expect the necklace I gave you to turn you into a senshi and change you physically like it did."

"Is that a bad thing? That I've changed the way I have?"

A blush brushed over his cheeks, "No, it's not a bad thing, Akari."

"Then why were you ignoring me? You haven't given me a feasible explanation, Seito."

"Because you're supposed to be a fourteen-year-old princess, reading and studying in the library. You're not supposed to be a senshi and training. And you're definitely not supposed to remember everything from your past lives! I just don't know how to feel because you're where you were when you-when you died as Sailor Star. You're gorgeous and I just want to kiss you until you feel as if your lips are about to fall off because it's been hundreds of years, Akari. _Hundreds_ since I've gotten to hold you and kiss you. It's been such a long wait. You have no idea. You have no idea how difficult it's been watching you grow up without the abilities to defend yourself. Why do you think I came to Earth to train as a guard?"

"To protect me?" I replied quietly.

"So I could be your protector. Sure, you have your senshi, but I wanted to be the one person who you could trust and go to when you're stressed or hurt. I wanted you to be safe, but now that you're Sailor Cosmos… I feel like you won't need me."

"But I still need you in my life, Seito! Don't you understand? Is that so hard to comprehend that when you're gone, I feel so incomplete! That I feel so lost without you? Even when I had no memories at all or when I was a child, I missed you! Because you were the one person who let me be myself and have that one time where I could have fun!"

"You don't need me, Akari! Don't _you_understand that you're Cosmos and that you need no help to defend yourself?"

"Being able to defend myself doesn't matter at the moment, because all I really want is to be content in your arms every night and kiss you every morning," tears were freely flowing down my rosy cheeks as I continued, "Sure, I wanted to become a senshi just so I wouldn't be alone anymore and I could be able to fight for peace along with my friends, but since I met you again… I want nothing more than spend another lifetime with you and finally be able to live the life that we were supposed to live a really long time ago. Even though I recently regained my memories I know that all I want is to be with you because- because I love you, Seito!" I cried, almost sobbing as I released all my emotions and told him how I really felt.

Silence filled the air briefly before Seito stepped forward to me, gently cupping my face in his calloused hands, lowering down to kiss me. The kiss reminded me of our previous kisses we've shared, the passion that we drew out of each other and the love coursing through our veins, making us drunk with adoration. The kiss was blissful, but at the same time it was confusing for we knew not of where we should go in our relationship. Although, it was obvious as we felt nothing but peace and safety while we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

You can take the ending whichever way you want... I kind of wrote it to be as fague as possibly just in case I wanted to change the way this story goes. Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review! :)


	14. Explanations

When I awoke in the morning, I discovered Seito had already gone and so were my tears. My fingers brushed across a strange texture as I stretched my sleepy muscles. Looking down, I saw a folded up note on the pillow where Seito slept.

_I'm so sorry that I had to leave in such a hurry this morning. I overslept (and so did you) and had to hurry for training. My training is almost complete so hurrying off early in the mornings won't be a worry as much. Have a lovely day and I shall see you during dinner._

_Love,_

_Seito_

Grabbing my brooch from the drawer of my nightstand, I placed it in my nightgown as I dressed with a smile embracing my face, and I hurried down the hall to my parent's office where I found my mother reading her reports. Or something dealing with business.

"Momma?"

"Hm?" She asked looking up, "Akari, why aren't you dressed? Your hair looks a mess."

"I know… It's just that my clothes don't fit."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, making her look angry with me but I know that she was just wondering what to do. "We'll just have to make more, I suppose. I'll call Tantra and have her do that," she huffed.

"Is everything okay, Momma? You seem stressed."

"Everything's fine. It's just everyone is freaking out because we've found Sailor Cosmos."

"Or Sailor Cosmos found everyone else."

"You know, you could always transform."

"There is absolutely no way I am walking around in my senshi outfit when no one's yet comfortable with the idea that I'm a senshi."

"How are they supposed to warm up to it if you don't continuously wear your gear?"

"Because I feel like I'm showing it off… Can't I just wear a T-shirt and shorts or something comfortable and not princess-like?"

"Absolutely not, Akari. The others train and walk around in their senshi uniforms; I think you should be able to do the same."

"But, Mom, it's awkward."

"It won't be awkward, Akari. It'll be okay. I want you to start your training sessions immediately so when we face Kurain once more, you'll be able to defend yourself."

"I understand; I will start today since everyone else will be having their excise regimen today. See you later on today?"

"Of course. I will check on your progress in a few hours."

I bowed and left her room to venture off to my room. Lifting the brooch out of my pocket, I examined the tiny yet powerful item. It glistened beautifully even without light bouncing off of its surface. It was remarkable how this object could transform me into the legendary Sailor Cosmos. I knew I wasn't ready for what obstacles were to come as a senshi, but with enough practice, I was sure that I would be successful.

But what would my friends think about me training with me? Would they laugh if I messed up? Would they lend me a hand if I fell? What were they going to think when they saw me for the first time as Sailor Cosmos? Would their reaction find them speechless or would they be ecstatic to have them as their teammate?

I didn't even know what to call out for my transformation. It just happened when I reached for my crystal. I tried shaking it, kissing it, and even carefully tossing it in the air. Frustrated, I unconsciously raised the infuriating item against my chest and I was surrounded by a captivating light. The unfamiliar outfit wrapped itself around my slender body and the oddly comfortable high-heeled shoes adorned my small feet.

"Really…? That's all it took?! No wonder no words come to me when I handle this thing!"

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I exited my room to meander to the training rooms. My friends were most likely in their usual training spot where the room was filled with absolutely nothing and had padding for floors. Finding ways to bring down enemies were especially easy in this room and the outers, probably Uranus, were having their fun teaching the new inners fighting techniques. Like how Uranus taught me years ago.

My anxious heart sped much faster as I reached the door leading to the spacious room. Grabbing the door handle, I yanked it open. My suspicions were correct as I spotted them on the other side of the room, jostling and laughing. The outer senshi were nowhere to be found, which could possibly not be beneficiary to my favor since they were the ones who trained my ability to combat. My friends knew not of my abilities in my previous life.

My steps were stiff as I tried to keep my balance on the unstable ground. As my friends caught sight of me, their eyes widened and their mouths gaped open. It was amusing and terrifying at the same time.

"Akari…so it _is_ true? We all thought it was a rumor," Maia spoke first as I finally made my way to them.

"Yes, it is true," I replied.

"There is no way, Akari. You're too… weak. I'm not trying to be harsh, only truthful," Aubrey admitted.

"I'm going to have to agree with Aubrey. We like having the job of protecting you. When we were told that you were Sailor Cosmos, my heart dropped because you would be stronger than us. Sure, we wanted you as a senshi like us, but not as Cosmos," Iris commented.

"Now, you'll be the one to protect us," Aubrey said.

"Being the weakest one of the group, it made me feel strong to know that I could keep you safe. It made me feel so powerful that I had the power to make you less vulnerable," Maia also spoke.

My heart felt as if it were about to crack. This was not the way I wanted our meeting to turn out. For years, we've dreamt of fighting alongside each other, defending the earth… and now they don't want me? I looked at Phoebe, who hadn't said a word this whole entire time, and I was surprised at what I saw. The senshi of Venus was practically beaming with joy.

"This so awesome! We can finally be a team, now!" Phoebe exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement, almost oblivious to the fact that everyone was feeling the exact opposite.

"Phoebe, I appreciate your compassion, but I can't join until I've finished all of my training."

"But you're Cosmos; you practically have all the magic you could possibly wish for. You don't need strength," she countered.

"I would like to be where I was in my previous life. Strength-wise. Also, I don't know how to control my contained powers yet. I don't even know what they are. Nobody does."

"But _we_ have an idea," a voice behind sounded. I turned around to see Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune standing behind me. Uranus smiled and continued, "Your mother has appointed us to train you, if that is alright."

A smile spread across my lips as I learned that my old friends would once again be my mentors. "Of course, that is alright. Why wouldn't it be?"

They all smiled warmly and Saturn extended her arm towards me, "Come on. We want to show you something."

I reached out my own hand and grabbed hold of hers. Her gloved hand was smooth and cool to my ungloved hand, which was relaxing and comforting. It reminded me of the staff I was to carry in case of dangerous emergencies. And to show enemies that I do hold remarkable power.

I didn't look back to my friends to see what expressions their faces held for I was afraid of how they would look at me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as soon as we stepped outside of the room and the door was closed behind us.

"To see a person who could better explain this whole situation than anyone else," Neptune replied, gingerly wrapping her arm around mine.

"You mean the Cosmos situation or training?"

"Both, but this person will probably speak with you more about you being Cosmos than training," Uranus spoke, who was beside Neptune.

We wound a corner and at the end of an open breezeway, a grand, majestic door stood. I had never seen this door before and from the looks of it, the door didn't lead to anything since the wall wasn't continuing behind it. The outer senshi could sense my perplexity, and they smiled gently.

"We will not follow you, but we will wait for you here. There is no need to fret, you have met this person before," Neptune said, unwinding her arm from mine as Saturn unlaced her hand with my bare hand.

"I trust you, but I am still nervous as to who this is. Could I at least have a hint?" I questioned as I was staring nervously at the overwhelming height of this elaborate entrance.

"Time is of the essence; there is no time for silly questionnaires," Uranus replied, nudging me closer towards the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you three when this is over," I voiced as I grabbed hold of the handle and pulled hard.

Walking past the door, I half expected my face to plant itself into a wall of some sort, but I entered into a vast area where I could see nothing but fog. I had been here before. Fifteen years ago, before my birth as Akari Serenity.

"Akari, I am glad to see you again," a very familiar voice spoke next to me.

Shifting my direction, I saw Sailor Pluto only ten feet away from me. "Sailor Pluto! I am glad to see you as well!"

"I see you have awakened and found you purpose in this life," she replied warmly, walking closer to me.

"Yes, I was told that you could explain why I am the one to be Cosmos?"

"You were told this after they stole you away, I presume?"

"They didn't take me hostage; they were more polite than that," I said, smiling in amusement.

The older senshi chuckled, "Well, let us start our conversation of Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos is the past, present, and future. She can be anywhere, reincarnated at any time; we just don't know. Cosmos is an ambiguous being that not even I can explain. Even though, the outer senshi said I could explain Cosmos better, my abilities are only by a small amount. While your sister was destined to become Sailor Moon, you were reborn to be Sailor Cosmos. Chaos was sent away, but there are more evil forces to be reckoned with. There will always be evil forces that Sailor Cosmos will be eventually be reborn for," Pluto explained in a soothing voice.

"But I haven't been training like everyone else. I don't have the strength that my friends have gained through years of exercise. Sure, I remember what Uranus taught me, but I haven't rehearsed my skills and I definitely haven't had the time to do so."

"It takes time to be where you were; your friends should understand that. You're not going to miraculously be great at something you've haven't done in this lifetime. With strenuous practice, comes great success."

"So I just show them that I can do everything that I was able to by working my hardest? This is easier said than done, Sailor Pluto."

"I understand, but you've done it before."

"I started out young, like, before I was a teenager…Not when I'm nineteen or however old I look."

She rested a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I believe in you, we all do. They just don't know what to think of you being a senshi like them. It's confusing, but they'll warm up to the idea. They'll warm up to you being Cosmos and they'll be more likely to help."

"It hurts to know that they liked me better when I was defenseless and naïve."

"It was easier for them to protect you. Now they feel as if they can't do their job."

"But if we worked as team, it would be easier for us to protect each other."

"Then tell them that. They'll understand if you actually go up to them and speak."

Sighing, I gave her a thank you for giving me so much advice. As I was walking away to go back inside the castle, I felt her hand on my shoulder once again. I turned around only to be blessed with a hug from Sailor Pluto, who rarely shows any emotion.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


	15. Born Ready

Feeling a bit shocked from the rare comfort I received from Pluto, I walked back into the present time of Crystal Tokyo. The three outers were still outside the grand doorway waiting for my return. The looks they gave me held so many questions so I went ahead and answered them all in one fellow swoop.

"Cosmos, I mean, I was reborn to be a fighter. To be Sailor Cosmos. I will always be reborn to fight when help is needed. I'm here to defeat what is rampaging against us. She has no more insight other than I have to work my ass off to be as good as or better than my senshi. I'm not as strong as they are, by far, and with your help, I can overcome anything. As long as you're ready for the challenge?"

"Born ready," Uranus quickly commented. Her smile was wide and confident.

Which scared me because I knew what she had in store was going to wreak havoc upon my body. I remembered the work outs and meditations (which weren't that bad…better than running up and down Hiwaka Shrine's stairs).

Neptune held out a neatly folded pair of shorts and T-shirt and a pair of scuffed up tennis shoes sat on top like a cherry on top of a milkshake. My mind wondered as to what she wanted me to do with them. I slowly reached out and grabbed ahold of them. "You will need these to train in," she replied, knowing my mind was confused.

"But my mother said instructed me to train in my uniform?" I questioned them.

Uranus replied, "You have to start training comfortably, don't you agree? You can't learn combat in your current outfit. Sure, you might be comfortable right now, but only when you're officially trained can you really be sure you can win."

"Try telling my mom that, but I completely agree with you," I warned her with a smile spreading across my face.

"I will meet you," my stomach dropped as Uranus continued to speak, "in the courtyard in thirty minutes. Be dressed accordingly and warmed up."

I did my best salute I could muster and hurried off to my room to dress myself. As I rushed there, the maids gave me strange looks and I tried to brush them off. This is what I wanted, I told myself. I needed to be trained so I could be as strong as my friends. I needed to finish off Kurain once and for all. My strength at the moment was not what it used to be in my past life and it was going to take some time to regain what I had. I could feel the magic coursing through my veins, ready to be used. Ready for their moment to shine.

I powered down to the nightgown I woke up in, and I quickly changed into the clothes Neptune handed me. Looking in the full length mirror, I took in what I saw. The girl that was supposed to be fourteen-years-old looked as if she was twenty. I was an exact replica of my mother with my hair and eyes being different colors. I had a darker, more violet shade of my sister's hair and my father's eyes stared back at me. The only thing that didn't match my sister or my mother was the mark in middle of my forehead. An eight-pointed star was in place of the crescent moon. Different but not alarming; I knew something odd had happened to the moon.

Sighing, I crept out of my room, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone I knew would rush to my mom and tell her the news that her daughter was running around in civilian clothing. Turning every corner was causing my heart to beat against my chest at a hundred miles per hour and I was ready to bump into anyone. But surprisingly no one did. It was as if Uranus picked the perfect time for me to hurry down the corridors and to the courtyard.

I was nervous to start what I felt I should have begun a while ago, but I was ready to kick some ass.

**OTH**

"Apparently Akari is starting her intense training today," the dark purpled hair senshi stated.

"Already? But she just discovered that was a senshi yesterday?" A short blue haired senshi inquired, genuinely concerned about her friend.

"Wouldn't you start training as soon as you could if you found you were supposedly the strongest senshi in the universe? The one that everyone has honestly been looking for… like hundreds of years?" The senshi of love remarked, standing up for the one who she promised to protect no matter what.

"Isn't it too soon though? She's probably have some psychological issues from learning that she's Cosmos and having to go through all of those memories and-"

"You guys aren't giving her enough credit; she's stronger that you think. Did you guys even look at her body?"

"Uhm, Venus, you do know that… you know what I'm trying to come across."

"I am aware of that, but were you not surprised that she looked so different? It wasn't like she was a stick. Akari had some muscle along with her other added attributes."

"Like her boobs?" Jupiter asked.

The others tried to stifle a laugh and Venus snorted, "Yeah, that is exactly what I'm talking about! But, seriously," they all quieted down, "She is stronger that you think. Probably stronger than what she gives herself credit for. Right now, Akari needs our support."

"No," the daughter of Mars quipped, "I really don't think it would be a good idea to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Why should I? She's Sailor Cosmos and she obviously looks much older than us now. There's no way she would want to be friends with us still. She'll pick up where she left off with our mothers. Why should I support her when she no longer needs our help? She'll become much stronger than us and won't need us."

"Mars… that's not true. We promised Neo-Queen Serenity that we would stick by Princess Akari no matter what. Our princess needs our help now than other. Like Mercury said, she is probably going through some rough patched right now."

"Our moms can help her with that."

"Don't you understand that she trusts everyone equally? I do not comprehend why you're being like this. You always were there for Akari-chan, I don't know what changed."

"Our princess is now Sailor Cosmos."

"She's now the fifth senshi that we've needed all this time! We protect her and vice versa. Remember when we brainstorming battle strategies and she came up to us and-"

"I remember but we thought that she was going to be next Sailor Moon or something. Not Sailor Cosmos. You know what? I'm done arguing. I'll be in my room," Sailor Mars huffed and slammed the door behind her as she left.

And as she left, the others stared at the door dumbfounded, hoping their dear friend was not being serious.

* * *

Don't hate me, please! I know it's been a VERY VERY long time since I've updated but I had a serious mental block and I've been busy with work/school/personal stuff. I'm hoping from now on, I'll have an update every week if not sooner. I now know how I wanted this story to go after reading it a couple of times. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I was in a hurry to write! Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading!


	16. Hostage

_I'm going to feel that in the morning_, I thought as Sailor Uranus kicked me straight in my side; I should have been able to dodge that… had I been trained my whole life like I should have. We had already been outside for a good hour and she was treating me as if I were one of the senshi. You'd think we would start easy with only running and simple conditioning.

"Shit," I mumbled as I stumbled over my feet when trying to dodge one of her attacks.

"Just like your mother," she replied, stifling a chuckle.

"Shut up, Haruka," my lips muttered as I swung at her.

I successfully earned a tight grip on my arm and in response I stuck out my foot and hitched it against her heel. Haruka went down like timber and she pulled me down with her. As we both lied on our backs, breathless, I realized how badly my body ached. My ribs complained, my feet were sore, and my legs throbbed.

"You're faster than I anticipated; you still have a long way to go but I'm proud, Akari-chan."

"Thank you, Haruka-san. Are we done for today? I would like to soak my body in an ice bath for an eternity."

She chuckled, "Sure, I'll see you at dinner and then same time tomorrow. We'll do some conditioning tomorrow."

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed, "I will see you in a little while."

Walking through the corridors towards my room I wondered why I was chosen to be Sailor Cosmos. Why did I have to be the one who had to defeat the darkness captivating Kurain's heart? Why did Fate decide it should be me? Why not my mom or sister? Someone who had more experience should be doing what everyone was depending on me to do. Why was I the one who kept being harassed by ex-Queen Kurain?

As I drew my ice cold bath, these thoughts continued to swim and invade my mind. I had no experience in this life time that would benefit me to defeat Kurain. My body wasn't used to the harsh workouts as a senshi. As Sailor Star I was able to use my magic for combat, but I had to ready myself for any kind of battle; I couldn't rely purely on my magic. I was thankful to have Haruka train me again.

My body tensed as I lowered myself in the rising cold water; my hand immediately found itself on the warm setting and the water began to warm up and be more comfortable than the Antarctic. It was unsettling that as I took my bath, Kurain was planning how to steal my crystal.

My eyes closed for what it seemed like a brief time when Rena called to me from outside the door, "Akari, dinner will be served in approximately twenty minutes. Would you like my assistance with anything?"

"I'm fine, Rena. Just relax for the rest of the night. Thank you," I responded.

When I heard her receding footsteps finally vanish, I pulled the drain and climbed out of the tub. Looking at the mirror across from the bath, I noticed I had no bruising where Haruka had stricken me. It was a blessing to have possessed healing powers from my father. But there was something that had stayed: the burn mark from the necklace. It was a permanent reminder of what was in store in my life. Grabbing my broach, I placed it on my chest and felt my transformation take place. Not even looking in the mirror, I headed out of my room. It was incredibly nifty that when I transformed my hair automatically swirled into my traditional odangos and dried me off. Thinking I had to redo my hair and everything, I still had about ten minutes to kill before I had to present myself in the dining hall. So, I took the long route where the hallway had a beautiful to the outside via a huge window.

But the view I saw was more confusing than the usual beauty it provided. The sky was darkening. Hopefully I wasn't the only person noticing that it wasn't time for the sun to set. But after further speculation, I noticed the problem was the sun wasn't setting nor were there clouds that brought rain or an ugly storm. My heart thudded against my chest in anticipation. I looked around and no one was realizing what I was.

Why wasn't anyone else seeing?

"Akari!" A voice yelled from a distance. My heart quickened and I was unsure from where this voice came. It wasn't very familiar to me and no one else besides my friends called me by my name. "Akari, help!" the voice was more panicked now.

I had a better sense of direction when the voice repeated itself and I ran as fast as I could. The voice became louder as my legs worked which was a relief since I was going the right direction but frustrating because they were still further away. I needed to find where the trouble was.

Where. Were. They.

When I rounded the corner to face the main door, a gasp erupted from my lips and I stopped running. My senshi were down. The grand doorway was wide open. Someone had barged in and attacked. There was no doubt that my friends had tried their hardest. But someone was missing. I had to find Irissa.

"Akari!" The same voice called out to me.

It led me outside to where I found Irissa. But not in a position I had hoped to find her. Kurain was holding my friend, who was fighting consciousness, as a hostage with a knife to the teenager's throat. Irissa's eyes held nothing but fear as Kurain's arm tightened around the senshi's chest.

"Oh, Akari. Please save us. Help us, Great Cosmos!" Kurain cackled, mimicking my senshi.

My fists clenched, "Let her go, Kurain."

Where was everyone else? The mothers of my friends and the outers… where the hell were they? I couldn't handle Kurain by myself. I wasn't ready.

"I don't think I will. You've taken everything away from me; it's only fair I return the favor."

"How about you let her go and no one gets hurt," It wasn't a question at all nor was it a deal. I didn't want to hurt anyone today, but if it had to be done…

"You wouldn't dare harm your friend would you?"

"The life of a senshi is dangerous and could easily be cut short. My friends know the repercussions of this lifestyle and still chose to protect." Her face was priceless and I knew she had no idea how to reply so I continued, "if I attack you, then I will ultimately have to hit Sailor Jupiter as well. I am aware of the consequences." I was well aware of the consequences but I really didn't have the heart to hurt my own friend who I had known since I was born.

She was barely conscious as I had already made clear, but she was aware of what was happening. Irissa looked at me with readiness, knowing that if I hit her with an attack that I had never used before, could definitely kill her. My hand quickly called out to my staff and the familiar metallic rod was placed in my possession. Kurain's hold tightened, causing Irissa to grunt in discomfort. I had to act quickly for the both of them started to become transparent.

"No!" My rod burst with light as I reached out to stop them, but it was too late.

They were already gone. And so was a deep, still-smoking streak of the ground where my attack hit instead of my target.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review :)


	17. Gone

I awoke in a room temperature filled tub of water, my heart racing and tears forming in my eyes. Water poured everywhere, leaving puddles all over the floor as I rushed out of the tub to grab my broach. Lifting the device to my chest, the senshi armor graced my body. The water was wiped away and my hair was done for me like it had in my dream. I rushed out of my room and winded down the halls to where the dining hall was located. I felt as if I was in another dream, because I wasn't getting there fast enough. I knew everyone would already be sitting down, and it would be completely rude to come in so late. Better late than never, right?

Everyone jumped in surprise as I barged through the doors; I looked around, hoping I found what I came here to find. "Where's Irissa?" Seito was the first to stand up, worry etched on his face. "Where is she?" I asked frantically.

"Why?" Aubrey asked, her eyes filled with something I couldn't identify.

"Because I need to speak with her," I replied not really caring that I was interrupting their peaceful meal, "Where is Irissa," I repeated.

"She's out in the courtyard; she said she wasn't hungry," her mother stated.

Irissa was always at every meal and every function so the fact that she was absent made me panic even more. There was something wrong happening. I said a quick thank you anyway and rushed back out of the dining hall to find Irissa, but my body was halted by someone tugging on my wrist.

"Seito, what are you doing?" I questioned, trying to free my arm.

"No, what are _you_ doing, Akari? You don't normally barge in a room late disrupting something. What's wrong?"

"I just need to make sure Irissa is okay. I fell asleep while taking a bath and I dreamt that she was taken away by Kurain. It would just ease my mind if I knew she was safe."

"She's fine, Akari, I promise. All of this is stressful and nightmares are completely natural when you're in distress."

"I'm not distressed, Seito. It felt too realistic for it to just be a dream. Something isn't right."

His hold on my arm released and I looked at him. And what I saw was more worry; he knew that everything that I had learned in just a short amount of time and the little bit of training I've had was taking a toll on me mentally. I was sure that what I had dreamt just fifteen minutes ago was not a dream. Maybe it was a premonition, but it certainly was not a figment of my imagination.

The words "I love you" tumbled out of my mouth and I felt my cheeks burn. My hand quickly overlapped my stupid mouth and I took a step back. "I'm sorry. I know I've said it before… but-" his hands cupped my cheeks and I couldn't help but to stop midsentence as he did so.

"Akari, you know that I love you too. We may not be quite ready for a relationship, but just know that I love you with every fiber in me." He leaned over and his lips caught mine in a quick embrace. "Now, go find Irissa and make sure she's okay."

I smiled, "Thank you for understanding," and I rushed past him.

Why did everything have to be even more difficult than last time when I was Sailor Star? When I was Sailor Star, I was cursed and I knew I was going to die in less than a week when I found out how to cure myself. But now? I was Sailor Cosmos, the strongest damn senshi and I had this reputation to uphold and had countless of lives resting on my shoulders that I had to keep safe. There will be a time where I will not be living on the Earth with my family. Instead, I will be roaming around the entire universe, making sure everyone is safe. Maybe I'll finally be able to settle down with Seito? Maybe third time's a charm.

"Yes, she has started to train and she is better than we perceived," Irissa's voice whispered. I was so close from turning the corner and inspecting the area, but her voice was enough to make sure she was still on Earth. "I believe her magic is much more advanced than her strength that's why they're training her… I don't know. Hopefully, soon. No, they don't suspect a thing."

My friend, Irissa, was a spy? The fact that one of my senshi had turned her back against not only me but the whole planet was not fathomable. I hadn't expected a thing; she was hiding and I was becoming more upset as she continued her conversation. She swore… she swore she would always defend this beautiful planet and the rest of our galaxy. How could she have forgotten her oath and become a traitor?

I realized as I questioned my friend's actions, it had grown silent; Irissa was no longer talking with the enemy. If I hadn't had that nightmare, I wouldn't have overheard her conversation and known she was no longer on our side. Do I confront her do I keep quiet? If I stay quiet, I could be questioned for not informing everyone else. But if I confront Irissa, I could possibly lose my crystal and the whole universe will crumble.

"I know you're there, Akari. I hear you breathing." What do I do? Do I step out or stay here like a coward? "Might as well just show yourself since I will be leaving in a few minutes. I need a proper good bye."

"Good bye?" I questioned, still not budging from my place.

"Yes, Akari. I will be leaving, but I'll return soon though," her tone was menacing and I'd never heard her talk to me or anyone like this before.

"To where are you going? You can't just leave without telling everyone good bye."

"To wherever the hell I want. You can't tell me where and where I cannot go anymore. You are not my princess. You are Sailor Cosmos who no longer needs my assistance. I am going somewhere I am needed."

My heart was breaking. "Why did you do this? Why are now fraternizing with the enemy? We are supposed to be fighting together to protect this universe and now you want to destroy it? Why, Irissa?" By now, I had developed enough courage to make my way facing the courtyard to see Irissa facing my way.

"Right after we all discovered you were Sailor Cosmos, Kurain gave me this wonderful opportunity to become one of her soldiers. Of course I took it, because you no longer needed me. She will be shortly asking the rest of your senshi to join her; Kurain has seen what a wonderful job our mothers have done to train us."

"Well tell Kurain that she has no luck brainwashing everyone else. Tell her that for me, will you?"

"She will provide only the truth to build her army against you. You're nothing but a coward and you are weak. Might as well hand over the crystal right now and just get this whole ordeal over with."

"Never. I may be weak, but I will never coward back. I will always defend my home."

"Says the girl who hid from me."

"I didn't hide, Irissa."

"If you say so, Akari. Well, it's time for me bid you good bye. Are you sure you don't want to go ahead and give me the crystal?" I glared at her with as much hate as I could and pretended she was Kurain, "Okay, then. I'll see you soon. Don't miss me too much." And she was gone. My lifelong friend was gone as well as our friendship. I stood there for a while in disbelief.

It took all the strength I had to walk away and find my parents. They would know what to do, right? Or should I go to Seito? No, my parents needed to know first. How would they react to know that one of the senshi turned their back and became a traitor? This couldn't have been the first time; they would know what to do. Their own daughter even turned evil and they healed her and defeated the enemy. This can't be too surprising.

"Akari? Akari, snap out of it," my mother's voice rang in my ears. I found myself in their room; I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had no recollection of opening the door or anything. Or did I knock and they let me in? I must have let myself in since their faces were carved with a frantic worry. "Akari, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Irissa," was the only thing I could mutter without throwing up.

"What about her? Is she hurt?"

"Gone. She's gone."

"Kurain?" After I nodded my head, my mother gave my father a quick glance and he hurriedly left the room to probably tell the others. "Why did she do this?"

"I feel sick, Momma," she led me to one of their plush chairs and I slowly let myself sit. After sitting in silence while my mother quickly retied her hair in odangos, I finally settled my stomach and spoke, "Irissa said I didn't need her help anymore because I was Sailor Cosmos. Kurain is trying to build her army and is going to come after the rest of the senshi."

"What I don't understand is why she said you don't need her anymore. You need your friends more than ever."

I agreed with her statement, but didn't reply. It was only a matter of time before my other friends turned their backs on me. I wasn't ready for it, but it wouldn't surprise me. I would just have to reach out to them in time before it was too late. I couldn't afford to lose them. Not only as teammates, but as my friends.

* * *

Please review! :)


	18. Another Ruby

Sitting in the conference room with everyone was unsettling and very awkward. Makoto, Irissa's mother, was obviously upset, but she was more determined to get her daughter back. Everyone was on edge and the air was full with tension; I didn't know what to say so I kept my mouth closed as did everyone else. They were probably waiting for my mom to start talking, but even she looked unsure how to start the conversation.

"We need to figure out Kurain's location. Mercury, you've been tracking Kurain's trail, correct?" Sailor Mercury nodded, "Well we have Irissa's energy signature and she has a beacon inside of her broach. It shouldn't be that difficult to locate them."

"I will try my hardest," Mercury replied.

"What do the rest of us need to do?" Sailor Venus asked my mom.

"The only thing we can do is wait, to be honest. Prepare ourselves for an attack," replied my mother who was starting to ease more into the meeting although she still seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Some of us need to prepare more than others…" I heard someone mutter to my right.

"There's no need to say it so quietly. I know that I still need to train. That's why I'm working my ass off to get where I need to be," I bantered.

"Akari," my mother warned, "I don't want a feud going on."

"Well, maybe somebody needs to pay more attention to her friends so the rest of them won't back out like Irissa did," Aubrey countered, "Maybe if Akari acted like she needed our help, we wouldn't be feeling like we're unwanted."

"I've tried, Aubrey. I've tried to tell you that I'm here, but you all drove me off saying that you no longer felt like I was your friend."

"Because you're Sailor Cosmos! How are we supposed to act around you?"

"You're supposed to be my friend and not have to act fake around me in the first place. That's why Irissa is no longer on our side! She felt like we weren't friends and felt alone so now she's gone and I don't want any more of my friends to leave either. We need our teammate back and fast!"

"Maybe you don't even need our help-"

"I will not tolerate any more of you all saying that I don't need your help! I need everyone to be there for not only me but for this whole damn galaxy! Is that not enough pressure for you guys to stick together? All I'm asking is to keep the citizens protected and the stars shining. I could really care less about me getting hurt, but asking if I'm alright and being there as a friend wouldn't be so bad either. Stop thinking about what I need and start thinking about the people you promised to protect. Be a team," the words spewed out of my mouth. A relief washed over me; they needed to hear what I had to say and it was about time I had said what I needed to. "Have I made myself clear?"

I looked Aubrey straight the eyes and she gave me a curt nod, signally that she understood completely. She looked embarrassed and I was kind of glad. I was tired of people telling me that I no longer needed help.

"Does anyone else have something they would like to share as well? Complaints, questions, or concerns?" I asked, my temper showing and I felt my face grow hot. When no one spoke up, I looked at my mother, "Since no one else has anything to say, I think it's safe to continue with more important issues like getting our team member back."

She nodded and I could tell she was a bit aggravated, but I couldn't tell if it was towards me, "I have decided that while Mercury tracks Kurain's whereabouts, everyone must prepare. That means, brushing up on sword fighting and working on aiming your magic. You will be working with each other, no one will have personal training and no one will be judging. There will only be togetherness and giving each other help when needed. This will begin tomorrow promptly at ten A.M. If you are even a minute late, you will be made to do a day of cleaning before and after training and do whatever needs to be done. Any questions?"

Silence filled the room, answering my mother's question. This would be exciting but challenging nonetheless. Exciting because training had never been with my senshi and me, and we would be able to help each other, but tomorrow would be challenging as well for I was not on the same level as everyone else by far and I knew I would get belittling looks. Maybe not from everyone, but from Aubrey especially.

Okay, on second thought, maybe from only Aubrey.

My mother then dismissed everyone out of the conference room and we all split off to our individual rooms. Seito walked along beside me to keep me company before we saw each other tomorrow morning for a rough day.

"Tomorrow is going to be difficult," I groaned as I leaned into his arm as we walked.

"It won't be too bad, love."

"Says you! You're already physically fit."

"And you aren't? You have muscle, use them. It should only take you a week, if that, to get where you were. You're stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

"I just wish I didn't have to embarrass myself tomorrow when we all train together."

"You are not going to embarrass yourself, Akari."

"How do you know? Everyone else is so much more advanced than I am."

"I'm sure you remember more than you think you do. Your reactions will be faster than you will anticipate and your magic surpasses anyone else's. You're just suppressing everything because you're scared. You have nothing to be scared about; you're going to be an amazing senshi."

A whispered 'thank you' breezed through my lips and I noticed that we were outside of my room already. We were facing each other his hands were resting upon my shoulders. It was a tender moment and every word was very meaningful. The fact that he thought I was going to be an amazing senshi made me excited about the future. I would have some tribulations, but keeping everyone safe will be rewarding.

A glimmer of silver caught my eye and I reached out to touch his neck. "I've never noticed this before," I said suddenly sidetracked.

"I've always had it."

"Really?" I gently pulled on the chain from under his shirt to examine the jewelry; it was simply a nonsymmetrical ruby that had a hold cut at the very top so the silver chain could loop into it. "How come I've never noticed it?"

"Because you've never seen me without a shirt on?"

"I don't know why not," I teased, "What's up with you and rubies though. First my necklace and now yours?" I tilted one of my eyebrows as I looked up at him.

"As a gift, I knew rubies meant friendship and love not a painful experience."

"Why do you wear it?"

"Why are you so inquisitive today, Akari?"

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

"Because it's not important, love."

"I think it is. You're avoiding my question which means it is important. Why do you wear it?"

"It's my immortality and protection. This stone was given to me when I was born by a sun god's messenger. My parents were so pleased that they sent me away to this galaxy where I could fulfill my destiny."

"So, do you always have to wear that?"

"Yes. If I don't and I'm called out to battle, then I could be harmed. I may be immortal, but that doesn't mean I'm indestructible."

"What if it breaks?"

"Then, I become a mortal. It'll probably upset the gods that I would no longer be immortal but what the hell. I've done everything I needed to do."

The air between us became silent but not awkward. It was a comfortable silence and we took a minute to look at our hands that had found themselves intertwined.

"Do you remember your parents?"

"No, I don't remember them at all. I was about a year old when they discovered that I could be doing better things than playing with toys."

"I'm sorry, Seito."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about and there's nothing that can be done. I'm happy where I am," he said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy," I replied with a wide smile, "Will you keep me company tonight?" As the question ran through my head a second time, I realized how bad that sounded and a blush spread against my cheeks and ears, "Not in sexual way, but-"

A chuckle rumbled from Seito's chest, "I knew what you meant, Akari. And of course."

Seito and I fell asleep next to each other and I'd never felt happier. Tomorrow, I knew, would be tough. I would have to step up my skills and try to remember what I'd learned as Sailor Star from Haruka. But in this moment with Seito, I was content and I never wanted to leave from this spot. I knew in my heart that this would be the lifetime that we would finally be able to be together.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please review!


End file.
